


Don't Stop Me Now

by GrumplevonStiltskin (suchadearie)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, F/M, Femdom, Kink, Power Exchange, background of abuse, bi!Belle, bi!Gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchadearie/pseuds/GrumplevonStiltskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold starts a kinky relationship with his son's tutor after she enters his life with a surprise blowjob. Things get complicated when he starts having feelings for Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Stop Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> This has been previously posted on tumblr as the DSMN verse. In order to organise it a little better, I'm now posting it here, too.

“Bae, get the door!”

Just like before, his words produced exactly zero reaction from his son, and when it rang for the third time, Gold put his tea down, grabbed his cane, and limped to the door, ready to impersonate either the Grinch or Scrooge, or any other fictional curmudgeon popping into his head. Usually, the girl scouts gave his house a wide berth (with good reason, he might add), but maybe those were new ones and felt especially brave today. And apart from girl scouts, no one ever came to his house. So, when he opened the door with more swing than necessary, he put on his darkest frown and growled with pure menace in his voice at the intruder.

“I’m allergic to everything sweet and cloying, so you can take your cookies and go right back to where…” And there he trailed off, because it wasn’t a girl scout after all. Though, as far as his expertise reached, it was a girl, and it showed too much teeth in a smile, as sweet and cloying as any cookie.

“Hi. You must be Mr. Gold…”

“I am, and I don’t buy anything”, he said, and closed the door into her face. He saw her through the coloured glass, but still he jumped when she rang the door bell once more. Finally there was a movement upstairs, and his son started to rumble down the stairs, cursing when he hit his toe on something.

“Is that Belle?” Bae shoved Gold out of the way and yanked the door open once more, and he tried to smooth his hair and stand up straighter than usual when he greeted the girl with a smile. “Sorry, my dad is a caveman, just ignore him.”

Gold opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out when the girl – Belle – stalked into his house and treated him with a grin that was decidedly… well, he refused to believe that it was really as provocative as he thought.

“Didn’t you tell your dad I would come over for our study group?”

Gold shifted, uncomfortable in his skin, because Belle didn’t take her eyes off him, and her grin didn’t waver. He began to feel like being cooked in an oven.

“I’m an adult, I don’t need to ask my dad for permission”, Bae said, giving his words the full weight of his 22 years, and Gold managed to draw his eyes away from Belle.

“If you’re so incredibly grown-up, maybe you could start doing your own laundry, because I’m fed up with taking care of your stiff socks.”

“Dad!” Bae took Belle’s arm and ushered her to the stairs, but Gold saw her shoulders tremble with her giggle, and the sound of it went straight to a place where it had no business to be. She glanced back at him, licking her lips and… was that a wink? Whatever it was, and whatever that look was supposed to tell him, Gold doubted that they were really studying up there in Bae’s kingdom below the roof. Not that he cared. His son was old enough to do whatever (and whomever) he wanted to do, and he supposed that Belle was old enough, too. Returning to his tea in the kitchen, he found himself musing how old exactly she might be, and how her teeth might feel scraping along his neck in the throes of passion. He burned his tongue on his tea, right in time to stop himself from wondering about the sounds she would make when she came… would she moan, or grunt, or scream? He took another large sip of tea to chase away the inappropriate thoughts that had taken a hold of him – and it was all fault of that giggle – and cursed when the pain of his burnt tongue finally registered with his brain. But he needed that to get back to reality. He _never_ fantasized about sex with anyone while the lights were still on. Even less about his son’s… whatever she was. He tried to remember if Bae had ever mentioned her. After a while of staring out of the window, sipping on his tea and racking his brain, he was pretty sure that the name Belle had never been mentioned in this house.

He poured himself another cup and decided to move from his kitchen into the living room, maybe pretend to read a paper, when the subject of his thoughts entered the open living area from the hallway, sauntering towards him with her head cocked and a wicked smile on her face. Gold froze. She looked as if she was about to eat him, and not in the pleasant way.

“Already done with studying?”, he asked, retreating a little further behind the counter that separated kitchen from living room area.

“Oh, no. Bae got a call, and I told him I would take a walk so he can talk in peace.” She rounded the counter, trailing her fingertips along its edge, and smiled. Gold began to feel trapped, because he was sure she knew what he had been thinking about only moments earlier.

“Tea?”, he asked, extending his own cup, and Belle looked at it and creased her forehead. Gold pulled his hand back. Of course. It wasn’t appropriate to offer her a cup that he had already used. What on earth happened to his brain?

“Why… thank you. But I think I’ll take something else.” And without ceasing to smile for a second, or turning those piercing eyes away from his, she bent down, pulled up the hem of her skirt – shockingly short – and hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties. And wriggled. Out of them. Gold suffered a coughing fit, and planted his teacup so hard on the counter that he flinched in fear to have broken it. Belle raised her eyebrows, and _smirked_. And stepped out of her panties, straightened, and extended them towards him.

“Here, hold these for me, will you?”

Gold’s brain stopped working. He really didn’t have any other excuse for taking the lacy, red panties from her and crumpling them up to a ball in his hand. Belle licked her lips once more, bit her bottom lip and stepped closer. And before he could get his synapses to work again, she had her hands on his belt and was pulling it open.

“What are you doing?” He was hoarse and barely able to form words at all, and he only just managed to keep himself from squeaking when she went down to her knees before him, pulling down his pants and freeing his cock. Hard as a rock, that traitor.

“Impressive”, she said, just before she licked from his base to his tip. And Gold squeaked.

“Miss…”

“Belle. Do you want me to stop?” She smiled up at him, closing her hand around his cock and stroking him gently, and Gold forgot what he wanted to say. Maybe she was a nymphomaniac… Was that even a real thing? Maybe she just… loved cocks. And when did he ever get the chance to have a beautiful, young woman like her on her knees before him?

“Do as you please”, he choked out, and thrust his head back when she closed her lips around him and sucked him in. This had to be some alternate reality. A dream. A delusion. She moved her head, wetted his cock, and her mouth was hot and wet and feeling like silk around him. Looking down at her, her eyes closed in concentration, her long lashes looking like wings on her cheeks, he thought that he had never seen anything quite as beautiful as her cherry red lips around his prick. And then she looked up, met his eyes, and he drowned in that gaze, blue and warm and hungry, as if she couldn’t get enough of him. “Why are you doing this?”, he asked, and groaned when she once again hollowed her cheeks before she let go with a plop.

“Because I want to, and you look like you need it.” She smiled up at him, her lipstick a tiny bit smeared, and rubbed him a few times before she bent forward again and resumed her ministrations, pressing her tongue to the spot below his glans as she sucked.  

“Nothing wrong with that”, he had to admit, grabbing the counter when his legs started to tremble like marble columns in an earthquake. Who was he to deny a girl like her anything? He gasped when she took him in farther than he believed possible, and over his own groan, he almost didn’t hear the rumble on the stairs. And when he heard it, it was too late.

“Dad, have you seen Belle?”, Bae asked from the door to the hallway, and Gold stared down at the girl at his feet, the girl who grinned like a cat, cradled his balls in her tiny hand, and opened her mouth, sucking him in again.

“Who?”, Gold asked, and it sounded like a squeak again, because Bae took a step into the room, frowning, as if he thought his father had lost his mind for good now. Very probably the truth. Gold tried to smile innocently when he took his teacup up again, pretending to feel completely at ease while the girl his son was looking for tried to swallow the whole length of his cock, only just out of sight behind the counter. If she would gag now, Gold would have to find a way to poof out of existence before his son came around the kitchen counter. But good lord, she knew what she was doing, and the cup in his hand trembled violently as a wave of hot, liquid pleasure rolled through him, bringing him so close to the edge that he had to close his eyes and count backwards from ten to hold it off.

“Belle? The pretty girl who just walked into this house an hour ago? From my study group?”

“Ah, of course. I remember. Belle.” He sounded like an idiot. More than very probably also the truth. Belle, the girl he pretended to remember now, moved her head and sucked on his cock as if she was trying to suck poison out of a snakebite. Looked up at him with her eyebrows raised and entirely too much fun in those merciless eyes. Ruthlessness usually was a trait he admired. “She said she’s going for a walk. I’ll send her up when she returns…”

“Do you think you’ll recognise her? Maybe I should wait here…” Bae moved to come into the room, and Gold bit his tongue not to scream “No!” at his son like he would yell at a dog attempting to pee on the couch.

“I’m perfectly capable of recognising her. She’s made quite the… impression…” He swallowed air when Belle swirled her tongue around his tip, just before she made her tongue flat and licked over it as if he was a lollipop. “You go upstairs and study.”

“Hm. Alright. If you say so…” Bae turned, and Gold almost spilled himself out of relief. He held back his climax, but not the groan, and Bae turned back, creasing his forehead. “Are you okay?”

Belle released his cock, but not his balls, and smiled up at him, cocking her head, eyebrows raised, posing the same question as his son. “Splendid”, he gnarled, and Bae just shrugged. Good thing that he wasn’t too interested in his father’s well being, because that was enough of an answer for him, and he finally stamped up the stairs again, banging the door to his kingdom shut with so much force that somewhere in his house, some glass rattled. Gold looked down, putting on his best scolding look, but it somewhat turned out a little wobbly when the girl once more licked along his shaft.

“You are quite naughty”, he stated, and she shrugged.

“More fun that way.”

“I see. In that case, how about you finish what you started?” He buried a hand in her hair and pulled her face closer again, and she sucked him back into her mouth all too readily. Feeling her hair in his fist, hearing the slurping sounds she made now, it all drove him crazy, and for a moment he allowed himself to let go of his restraints and thrust into her mouth while he kept her still with the fist in her curls. But he let go instantly when his lower abdomen filled with sizzling heat that would fill him to the brim and sweep him away in only a heartbeat. “Oh god… please, stop, I’m going to…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, and he pressed his eyes shut and tensed in an attempt not to spill himself into her mouth. But she didn’t let go. She fucking didn’t let go, and her warm, wet mouth didn’t leave him, not even when the tension broke and his balls drew up, and he came, releasing his seed with a hoarse groan. She kept sucking, and only when his cock stopped pulsing did she pull back her head, opening her mouth, and shocking him with the fact that she hadn’t swallowed yet. But the shock came with an obscene pleasure, a primal pride that surged through him at seeing his cum on her tongue, and on those cherry red lips of hers. So much so, that it overtook him, and drowned out the shame of having been so utterly dismantled by a girl. “Don’t swallow”, he rasped, and pulled her up to her feet, turning her to face away from him. “I want you to taste me when you come.”

She shivered when he rasped into her ear, and that, too, filled him with pride. Even more so when he sneaked a hand between her legs to cover her sex and found her warm and wet. “You liked that, didn’t you?”, he asked in a whisper, and he brought her panties, still crumpled in his other hand, up to his face, and inhaled their scent. Her eyes widened a little at that, but all she could do was to nod, so aptly silenced with his request to keep his cum in her mouth. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into, he thought, not without glee, when he pressed himself to her back. Belle pressed her hands against the counter and her ass against him, and he tossed her panties onto the counter and started to massage her folds from behind. He longed to have her naked, longed to cup her breasts, to circle her nipples until they puckered and she pushed up into his hands, but she had forgone any kind of foreplay, and he wanted to teach her a lesson. She groaned with her mouth closed when he parted her and spread her wetness, when he pushed two fingers into her, slowly, and moved them to massage her insides. She planted her elbows on the counter, pushed her ass up, and her legs shook. “And how do you like that?”, he asked, placing a finger beside her clit, with just enough pressure to tease her. If she wanted more, she would have to move. And move she did, frantically, rubbing herself against his hand like a cat, and pushing back against his fingers, until she suddenly tensed, and whined, her mouth still closed, her legs shaking violently. She tensed around his fingers, and he felt her muscles flutter, felt the spasms inside her, and he pressed his eyes shut to relish it. It’s been a long time since he felt this powerful. Just then, Belle swallowed, and grimaced, and swallowed his pride right along with his cum. Something like this happened once in a lifetime. And maybe that girl, that young woman, had some serious issues. That was the only explanation he could come up with, and when he pulled his fingers from her core and rubbed them dry on his shirt-tail, he already regretted that this had been an one-time thing and now was part of the past. Over. He stepped back, and she straightened, and pulled her skirt down again while he pulled up his pants. She reached for her panties, but she hesitated, didn’t put them on again, instead looked from the red lace to him, tilting her head and biting her lip.

“Wanna keep them?”, she asked, and offered him her underwear as if that was something people did.

“What? Why?”

“Dunno. You seemed to enjoy sniffing them.” She grinned, and Gold was unable to look at her any longer, mortified by the way she tactlessly – and mercilessly – pointed out his weakness. And yet, he could not _not_ reach out and take those panties, pressing them into a tight ball in his fist and shoving them into his pocket.

“Next time I’m eating you out”, he murmured, trying to sound more confident than he was – and really, why did he say such a thing, when he didn’t even know if there would be a next time? But when he dared to look up again, Belle smiled, looking like a very satisfied cat with smeared lipstick, and she stepped to him, got up to tiptoes and kissed his jaw, while he was stunned into silence.

“But don’t stop before I scream your name, Mr. Gold”, she whispered, and the way his name rolled off her tongue filled him with coiling heat, like flames licking his insides and kissing the inside of his ribs. Then she stepped back, and he instantly missed her. “I guess I should go studying now.”

She turned, and even if he wanted to hold her back, he wouldn’t know how, or what to say, but maybe his silent plea was enough, for she turned back once more and pressed a kiss to his lips. Which made him none the wiser as to what her motivations had been, but was certainly a nice touch. And one that stayed with him even after she stalked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to join his son once more, smeared lipstick and all. Gold curled his hand once more around her panties and decided to leave the house for his shop. Meeting Belle once more, and if only to say goodbye, under his son’s scrutiny, was out of the question. A small part of him wondered if he would ever see her again at all. And if he did, how would that go?


	2. Lover Boy

Gold didn’t dare to ask Bae after his study partner, since there was a real chance she was more than that, and how would he explain to his son that he had sex with his maybe-girlfriend in the kitchen, while Bae was in the same house? The possibility alone made him nauseous, and he did his best not to think about it. Whatever had happened there (and however it came to pass in the first place) would certainly never happen again. So, rather than interrogating his son or confronting Belle on the rare occasion that he saw her (and why was it that he seemed to see her everywhere all of a sudden?), he went on with life as if it never happened. And if sometimes, at night, when he was all alone, he pressed her panties to his face to inhale her scent, well… no one would ever know.

A few times he only narrowly escaped a meeting with her (didn’t she have to study? What were all those young people doing out on the streets all the time, and in stores, and diners?), and after one particularly embarrassing instance, where he had to buy Mr. Clark’s silence by reducing the rent for his store, he resolved to rather drive a little way and do his shopping in the large supermarket out of town. As it turned out, not even there a man could do his shopping in peace. Gold spotted her first, between cucumbers and peppers, as she was smelling one particularly crooked cucumber, and resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn’t buy fresh vegetables today, and while he hurried around a corner to disappear between juices and soda, he wondered what she was planning to do with that cucumber (and who smelled at cucumbers, with closed eyes and so much reverence in their face, anyway?)… and because he couldn’t stop thinking about it (telling himself that most people bought cucumbers to eat them, and the way she had examined this particular cucumber was in no way any indication for her planning anything else with it), he almost ran into her again between tissues and toilet paper (Bae could just as well continue to use his socks, he didn’t need to be spoiled with tissues, and in the old days, newspapers had a second life as toilet paper, and wasn’t this new generation all about recycling and stuff?). She caught him when he was picking out shampoo, and he noticed her too late to duck out of sight. He had the wits not to start running when she approached him casually, a basket hanging from the crook of her arm, because she had already seen him and running was out of the question anyway.

“Mr. Gold. How nice to meet you!” There was a sparkle in her eyes that irritated him, a glimmer of amusement, and now running seemed to have been the better option.

“Likewise. What a lucky coincidence.” He couldn’t help not sounding happy at all, but if she noticed, she didn’t show it.

“So, that’s the shampoo that makes your hair so soft?” She pointed her chin to the bottle in his hand, and Gold stared down and wondered if this was the same shampoo he always had or something else, like butter in a bottle or something. Right now, he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.

“I believe it is. Are you unhappy with your choice of shampoo? I thought your hair feels…” And there he trailed off, because when he had felt her hair, her lips had been closed around his cock, and even in his current brainless state, he was sure that that wasn’t an appropriate topic for small talk in supermarkets. Belle tilted her head.

“No.” If anything, the amusement in her voice was even clearer now, and Gold tossed the butter bottle into his cart and wandered off, pretending to look at rows and rows of shampoo and conditioner. Belle didn’t cease to smile, and he felt her eyes on his back like a touch. Hardly around the corner, he picked up speed to bring as much distance between Belle and himself as possible. He really didn’t want another reminder how much he wanted to sleep with his son’s girlfriend. So, when he came out of the aisle dedicated to wine and saw her standing with her back to him, he dived out of sight once more, taking shelter in an aisle dedicated to pet food and care, and pretending to be absorbed by a display of accessories, toys, leashes, collars and the likes of it. And he was so successful in pretending, taking a plain leash in hand to let it glide through his fingers, that he didn’t notice at once when someone stepped to his side and eyed the display. He nearly jumped when he was addressed, out of the blue.

“I didn’t know you had a dog.”

Of course it was Belle. Of course all his attempts at hiding had to be in vain. Gold placed the leash back on display. “I don’t.”

“Well, that’s a pity. Some of these are really pretty!” She sounded far too bright, too happy, and it was disgusting how his stomach fluttered at the sound of her cheerful voice.

“Indeed, they are.” He had no idea how to go on, how to politely wander off again without obviously fleeing, since it was impossible to stay close to her, this close, without any idea what to say, what to talk about, and stewing in that roiling desire to be even closer.

“Look, some even look like jewelry! I could wear this one and no one would be any wiser.” She took a collar from the display and held it up to her throat. It was almost blinding him with its crystal embellishments, and all of a sudden, his throat was too dry. He needed something to drink. Desperately.

“Pretty”, he choked out, but she didn’t even hear it, he supposed, since she was hopping and squeaking in delight at the next thing that had caught her eye.

“Look at this, you can even buy matching letters to spell your pet’s name on the collar! What would you choose for me?” She beamed at him, dumbfounding him with the mischievous gleam in her eyes and the dimples on her cheeks. And those dimples were the only explanation he had for his rather idiotic answer.

“Pet?”

“Well, that’s almost ambiguous. Sweet. Now, let’s see…” She took another collar from the display, just as embellished as the one she already picked out (and no, he was not imagining her to wear it with the matching leash, not at all), opening it, and started to pick up letters to slip them over the collar. Gold watched, still too occupied with trying not to imagine her with a collar and a leash to realize what she was doing. Only when she straightened, stepped closer and held the second collar up to his throat, he caught up to what was going on. “There, that’s yours.” She smiled, her teeth matching the dazzling crystals, and he had to wet his lips and clear his throat. He was thirsty. So thirsty. And unable to move, or resist, or even breathe, really, when she placed the collar around his throat and closed it. She was so close that he could smell her shampoo, and he swayed the tiniest bit forward, just to brush his nose against her hair for a moment. She was placing a collar around his throat, after all, that warranted a bit of a quid pro quo. He inhaled deeply as her fingertips tickled his neck, and tried not to think of her panties, or how he had pressed those panties to his face the night before, tried not to think of her lips on his skin… and failed. Naturally.

“And what does mine say?”, he asked, so hoarse that it was hardly more than a whisper.

“Well… slut, of course.”

“Naturally.” He wasn’t even offended. Upon closer examination, he wasn’t offended at all. Something prickled and sizzled inside him, and there was a shameful tug inside his loins. Where the collar touched his skin, it seemed to be in flames, and the cool metal backsides of the letters felt like liquid fire, tickling and teasing him with his desire.

“Let’s hide it under your shirt.” She straightened his shirt collar, and the dog collar slipped beneath it. At last, she straightened his tie out and patted his shoulder. “Do you think you have the balls to walk out with it?”

“Why on earth would I do such a ridiculous thing?” She had to have magic in her fingertips, there was no other explanation for his brain feeling as empty and high and yet filled with cotton candy as it did. And his skin started to prickle when she got up on tip toes and brought those cherry red lips of hers close to his ear, so close that her breath tickled warm and humid over his neck and made him shiver and brim with excitement.

“Why, you get a reward, of course.”

Gold looked around. There was no one near to see what they were doing, but sure there had to be cameras. And Belle hadn’t been subtle in placing a dog collar around his neck. And still… “Can’t I just buy it?”

“But Mr. Gold, no one is going to check the guy with the suit that costs more than most people here make in a month for stolen goods.” She kissed his jaw, just below his earlobe, and Gold closed his eyes and swallowed. His brain was no longer functioning, but other parts of him worked perfectly fine.

“Alright. Deal.”

She stepped back, with a wide smile, and Gold wondered what it was in her that made him so reckless. So absolutely foolish. Those other parts of him really shouldn’t be trusted with rational decision-making.

“Wonderful. After you hid behind Mr. Clark’s counter last time I saw you, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Her words momentarily cut off his air supply, but when she started for the register, he took his cart and followed her like a puppy. He waited in line while Belle paid for her vegetables as well as the second collar, two leashes and three letters (P, T and E), and he bounced on his heels and had to dry his palms again and again. When the cashier started to scan his purchases, he started to sweat even more, sure that any moment, someone would come and call him out. Expose the collar he was wearing, _shoplifting_ , the collar burning on his skin, branding him, and ban him from the store for the rest of his life. He trembled when he fumbled out his money to pay, convinced he would puke any second. But no one confronted him, and he was dizzy with relief when they walked through the doors and nothing happened. No beeping, no security guard to hold them back. When they reached his car, he had to lean against it for a moment, breathing deeply, waiting for his pulse to calm.

“See? No one suspects the old rich guy.”

Gold straightened and narrowed his eyes at her. “How old are you, by the way?”

“I’m not a minor, if that’s what you’re asking. I’m 24.”

“I’m going to hell.” That was an age gap of 25 years. All of a sudden, he felt like a creep, and it didn’t get better when she snorted and patted his shoulder.

“No you’re not. Or, rather, not for getting naked with me. I don’t know about the rest of your sins, so…”

“And what about your sins?” He still didn’t know if she was Bae’s girlfriend or not. If she was, it was at least highly questionable to hit on him. And he might not have a lot of experience with these things, but he was sure that she was hitting on him, and pretty hard at that.

“I have no idea what you mean. Now, get into your car, you earned a reward.” She grinned and tilted her head, and he was powerless to refuse. So he tossed his purchases into his car, not caring that they would roll around the trunk. Belle placed her own shopping bag beside his purchases.

“Don’t you have your own car to get to?”

“Oh, I was dropped off earlier. I just call my friend and tell her I met someone who’s taking me home.”

“And I’m taking you home?” The prospect made him forget the age gap, and made him forget that he had no business to throw himself at someone like her, happy and cheerful and — well, maybe not exactly innocent, but close enough to count.

“That would be nice, yes.”

He was still staring at her when she hopped in on the passenger side. When he climbed in and the adrenaline from earlier finally left him, he felt for the collar around his throat, and the whole… absurdity of it all dawned on him. He had stolen a dog collar with the name slut on it by wearing it around his neck, and all because of a girl with blue eyes and cherry red lips. He’d lost his mind. And he was sure, if he took off that dog collar now, there would still be an imprint spelling slut on his skin. “I really hope the reward’s worth it to become a criminal.”

“Well, I guess we just have to find out.” Belle smiled, and he started the car and rolled off the parking lot. Five minutes on the road, and he nearly choked as Belle leant towards him and placed a hand on his knee. A hand that relentlessly wandered towards his crotch and finally cupped him through his trousers. And his whole body, his nerves and veins, snapped to attention and jolted alive.

“Someone’s happy to see me”, she commented, and Gold’s thighs started to tremble when she rubbed his cock through the fabric.

“I’m driving.” His protest sounded just as feeble as it felt, and he wasn’t surprised at all that Belle ignored it and kept massaging him. A groan, drawn out of the depths between his pelvic bones, escaped him, and he almost closed his eyes. He would make a mess inside his pants if she didn’t stop, and soon, because that little touch had him already on edge, like a horny teenager.

“I see that you’re driving. I hope you won’t kill us.”

“You should… stop.” He wouldn’t even convince a moth to fly into a lantern with that voice, and Belle snickered.

“Stop what? Touching your prick?” She cupped his balls, and Gold arched his back, gritting his teeth.

“Yes.”

“Well… do you want me to stop touching you? It doesn’t feel like it.”

It really didn’t. He was hard as a rock, and every nerve tingled, every muscle tensed in his need to feel more, and he was glad that they were almost at his house. If he made it inside, he would ravish her right inside the door, no matter what. “No, I don’t want you to stop, but I also don’t want to die with a hard-on.”

She giggled, and increased the pressure, rubbed him harder. “I really like your cock, though. It’s beautiful, and it feels amazing.” She managed to grab him through his pants, and Gold steered dangerously close to the curb when the pleasure of it rolled up his spine.

“You think so?”

“Of course. Sometimes I bring myself off and imagine to suck your cock while doing so. Imagine to worship it.”

His house was at the end of this street. He would make it to his house, he had to, regardless of the things it did to him when she whispered filth in that sultry voice, close to his side, and rubbed her palm in circles around his tip. He would make it.

“I imagine to deep-throat your cock while you grab my hair, and that makes me shiver and moan… and then I have to bite my lip so my roommate doesn’t hear me when I come…”

Gold let his own moan slip as he pulled up his driveway, and he sagged into his seat with the relief of having reached home. It was in that moment of relief when his resistance was completely down, and Belle gave him another rub in exactly the right spot and exactly the right speed, that he could no longer hold back, and warmth filled him, surged up, made him boneless, and filled his pants with disgraceful wetness. “Fuck.”

Belle opened her seatbelt and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “That was your reward”, she whispered. “Now it’s time to make good on a promise.”

He hadn’t forgotten his promise to eat her out the next time. How could he? His thoughts were so occupied with her that it was bordering on unhealthy obsession, and more than once he had imagined to do exactly what he promised when he pressed her panties to his face. His cheeks were hot, aflame with shame. “Come on in, then”, he croaked. Walking was awkward, as he tried to somehow bring as little of his skin in contact with the wet patch inside his boxers as possible, while at the same time hoping it wouldn’t seep through the fabric and manifest as a dark spot on his crotch. “I will just… get rid of these”, he said, after leading her inside, vaguely gesturing at his pants, and he expected her to stay behind as he limped into his laundry room at the back of the house. But like a curious squirrel, she followed him into the plain room. And exactly like a squirrel, she tilted her head and watched him as he stood in the middle of the room, a little lost, and wondering if he had to tell her to at least look the other way so he could take off his pants and put them into the washing machine.

“Erm…”, he started, but he had no idea how to go on.

“Yes?”

“Could you…”

Finally she seemed to understand, and her face lit up with the most mischievous grin he had ever witnessed in anyone. “You want me to look away? But I already saw all the important bits, and up close, if you remember.”

“Well…”

“Take them off.” Her grin turned into a smile, warm and somehow reassuring, despite her voice showing an authority he hadn’t expected in someone so small and young. It was a tone that made him want to do as she said, because it promised a reward far greater than just a cheap orgasm in a car seat. Making her happy seemed to completely warrant the loss of the last slip of his dignity, and so he opened his belt, pulling it out of its loops under her scrutiny, and opened his pants, letting them fall to the floor, followed by his ruined boxers. Belle was biting her lip again, a rosy glow on her cheeks, and he wondered if she hadn’t expected him to follow through. Oh well. He had to grab the washing machine to keep his balance as he pulled pants and boxers over his feet (and it would have been a great idea to take off the shoes first, but then, his brain was slightly vitiated and great ideas weren’t to be expected), leaving him in shoes and socks and sock garters (and did her breathing become heavier as she took in that sight?), his modesty only barely preserved by his shirt tails. He hadn’t even taken off blazer and waistcoat, and beneath his shirt collar and the tie, there was still that other collar. He had to admit that he’d never felt sluttier then right then and there. To hide his embarrassment, he put his pants into the washing machine, followed by his boxers and a towel from the stack of clean towels on the table beside the washing machine, after using it to clean himself. Belle just watched him, and after setting the machine to work, she stalked around him and hopped on top of it, catching him by his tie and pulling him close, between her legs. “Time to kiss me, Mr. Gold.”

He wanted to tell her to call him by his name (that he had momentarily forgotten), but before he was capable of forming words, she’d pulled his lips to hers and kissed him. Her lips were soft, tasting faintly of lipstick, but her kiss tasted like apples, sweet and sour and delicious, but only feeding the hunger for something more, something to fill him and satisfy the emptiness inside him. He placed his hands on her hips, carefully, and when she didn’t protest, slid them up to cup her breasts through her blouse. It was then when he had to break the kiss, panting in surprise.

“Aren’t you wearing a bra?”

“Why don’t you find out?”

He burned to find out, to find his suspicion confirmed, and wanted to open her blouse button by button, but his hands were shaking too much, and he fumbled for an endless moment in vain with the topmost button, before he just grabbed her blouse and ripped it open, mumbling, “To hell with it I’ll buy you a new one!” And if she protested, it was lost on him, because he was completely captivated by her naked breasts, nipples pebbled, and covered with a trace of goose bumps. He brought his hands up, cupped them with his palms and brushed his thumbs over her nipples, and she sighed and arched into his touch.

“That’s really a fine pair of tits, pet”, he murmured, before he latched his mouth on to the curve of her throat to kiss and suck her skin, squeezing said tits and reveling in the sweet moans she let out.

“You’re so vulgar under those fine suits”, she said, and gasped when he pinched her, but she didn’t sound as if she was bothered by it.

“Is that a complaint?”

“A compliment.”

Gold slid his hands down to cup her arse, before he trailed the outside of her thighs, hoisting her knees up on his hips, and then along the inside, pushing up her skirt, to meet in the middle, where she was damp and hot. He rubbed the heel of his hand over her crotch, pressing her panties to her flesh to soak them, and he shivered when she moaned and arched her back. “Let’s go upstairs…”

“But I always wanted to do it on a washing machine…”

Gold pulled back, looking around for the stool he kept here to sit down while he folded the laundry, and he only had to lean a little to his right to pull it closer. Belle giggled when he settled to sit between her spread legs and placed her feet with those sharp heels on his thighs. The seat of his stool was cool and somehow sticky beneath his arse, and he wriggled a bit, trying to find a comfortable position before he bent down to kiss the inside of her thigh, making his way towards her center.

“Oh god”, she gasped, when he finally reached it and dragged his tongue over her crotch, pressing his face against her and inhaling her scent. Her hands raked through his hair, half pressing him closer, half pulling him away again. Gold lifted his head. “Take off my panties”, she breathed, scraping her nails over his scalp. “With your mouth.”

Gold groaned, closed his eyes when the tension inside him coiled once more, and his cock stirred as he used his teeth and lips to work down her panties, with Belle’s help, who rested back on her elbows and lifted her behind off the washing machine, digging her heels painfully into his thighs for a moment. But it was a pain he welcomed, one that spurred him on to work faster and bare her already. Though, when he finally had her bare before him, her panties crumpled up in his fist, he paused.

“Are you sure you’re 24?”, he asked, gazing at her hairless sex, her dark labia glistening with wetness.

“I’m waxing, silly. Have you never seen a waxed pussy?”

“I’m not keeping up with pubic trends, so, no. This feels even more like ravishing a little girl.” He brushed his fingertips over her entrance, and he remembered how soft she’d felt when he brought her off in his kitchen. When he wanted to bend down again to bring his lips to her core, though, she planted a foot against his chest, the sharp heel digging into his breast muscle, holding him back.

“Are you criticizing the choices I make for my vagina?”

“No, of course not. Your body, your choices. I suppose I just… like the hair? I like to press my face against it, I guess.” He blushed as he admitted that. Belle tilted her head, and he felt a little like she was dissecting him with her eyes to find out if he told the truth. The pressure of her heel lessened.

“You’re sweet.”

“And you may be the very first person to ever call me sweet. Am I allowed to make good on my promise now?” He clasped her ankle, carefully lifting her foot from his chest, and pressed a kiss to the inside of it, just above the strap of her shoe. And another one, a little further up her leg, while he stroked up her calf, up the backside of her thigh, slightly leaning forward to get closer to her center.

“Not quite yet. My panties. Do you wanna keep them?”

Gold groaned, helpless against the surge of want and need, and he pressed his face to the inside of her knee. “Gods, please. Yes.”

“Okay. Put them on.”

He nearly let her leg slip, but he caught himself in time. “Are you serious?”

“Well, if you want to keep them, you have to do something to earn them. Isn’t that what pawnbrokers do? Making deals?” There was a challenge in her voice as she pushed herself up from her elbows again, and Gold took a deep breath, pressing his face to her thigh and inhaling the scent of her skin.

“Is that so?”

“That’s what I heard.” She grinned, and Gold decided that he couldn’t bear to be kept from the place where he wanted to be for another minute. He all but leapt to his feet, bringing his chest close to hers, and growling into her ear.

“As you wish. But in that case, I think you’ll have to pay some more for using me as a tool in shoplifting.” He reached into the basket with clothespins on the wall behind her and fished two wooden pins out of it. Belle bit her lip, and panted when he brushed them over her nipples. They puckered, and Belle watched as he clamped first one, then the other nipple, and she let out a breathless whimper that grew out into a whine when he flicked his fingers against the clamps when he was done. “Good?”, he asked, and Belle nodded. Now it was time for the more embarrassing part of their deal: he fumbled her lacy, red panties over his feet, one by one, and pulled them up, silently praying that no one would ever find out about this. Her panties were tight, and he had to adjust himself with both hands to fit everything inside, resulting in a feeling as if she held him tightly and touched him, and a burning of shame on his skin. He’d truly lost his mind now, there was no other explanation. Belle reached for his shirt to lift it up and look at him, and despite the mortifying humiliation, the way she was looking at him, god help him, made him hard again, so hard that his cock was fighting against the tight confinement of her lace panties. He brushed his thumbs over the tips of her darkened nipples, maybe a little to punish her, and she gasped, and arched her back, falling back to her elbows. Her legs fell open, and finally he was allowed to settle between them, sitting down and placing her legs over his shoulders as he bent down to finally, finally bring his lips to her glistening sex. He groaned when he parted her with his tongue, when he finally tasted her, a taste that sated the hunger that their kisses had created and fulfilled the promise of more. And as Belle squirmed and moaned and gasped whenever he reached up to flick against the clothespins on her nipples or brush over them, he drowned himself in that taste, lapped it up, sucked on her clit until she shook and twitched and cried out, rolling her hips and convulsing under his open mouth on her. This was maybe the most… depraved sex he ever had, but at the same time, it was exhilarating and breathtaking and sublime. Belle grabbed his head and pressed him to her flesh, and her whole body tensed, and her orgasm was accompanied by a long, high pitched wail. He didn’t stop licking, not until she pulled his hair. Her eyes were bleary, and she smiled dreamily, so thoroughly satisfied that his chest expanded with pride.

“Thank you, Mr. Gold”, she mumbled, and hissed when he reached up and opened the clothespins, careful not to pull or tug, so he wouldn’t hurt her.

“Maybe next time, we can use the bed?” He reached for another towel to clean his face, while Belle lowered herself to the floor. Her legs were shaking, and that, too, filled him with pride.

“Hmmm. Maybe next time I won’t have to hunt you down to get laid.” She pulled her skirt down, covering herself, and Gold wished he could have her a little longer in her utterly debauched state. But she didn’t look as if she needed more intimacy, or even wanted it, and once again, he wondered what she saw in him. Maybe he really was nothing but… a fucktoy? It seemed weird (because wasn’t it usually the old creep who held a pretty, young girl as his plaything?), but what could she possible get from him that she couldn’t get from someone else just as easily? She had to have the world at her feet, groveling and begging for her attention. The thought of the world reminded him of Bae, and he wriggled on his seat.

“Hm, may I ask you something? You and Bae, are you…” He couldn’t finish. Not while sitting there and wearing not only her panties but also a dog collar that branded him as her _slut_. “Never mind.”

Belle came to his side, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “Baby, Bae and I are just study partners. Nothing else.”

Her words flooded him with another wave of relief, and he pressed his face between her breasts to hide it. Even though the fact that she wasn’t Bae’s girlfriend didn’t necessarily mean that she wanted him to be anything but her lover boy.


	3. Under Pressure

Bae as good as never came into his bedroom, so why should he now, of all times? But Gold still locked the door before he once more scattered the contents of the big manila envelope on his bed. The envelope was rose colored and smelled faintly of her - unobtrusive and fresh - and he brought it to his face to inhale that scent. He didn’t get exactly a lot of Belle in terms of time spent with each other (and that certainly wasn’t her fault), so he treasured every little shred of her that she shared with him. 

Bringing the lacy underwear to his face, he could tell that she had definitely worn it. He made an undignified sound in his throat and glanced at the door, ashamed of how little self-control he possessed. He tossed the towel that he’d wrapped around his hips after showering to the bed, drying his hands again, sticky from sweat. Nervous sweat.

“Oh god, I’m going to die”, he murmured, although he knew that it was technically impossible. Now, how was he to go about this? First the thong, then garter belt and stockings? That seemed like a logical order. Looking down at his knobby knees, he wondered if he should have shaved his legs for this. Would his hair stick trough the sheer fabric of the stockings? Not that he was very hairy to begin with, but a few light hairs were scattered on his lower legs. He shrugged his doubts off. No one would see him like this, anyway, so why care? Like the last time Belle made him wear her panties, he had to use both hands to fit everything inside the tiny thong, and it wasn’t exactly comfortable when he was done. Tight and a little scratchy. The garter belt was elastic and stretched over his hipbones, and it didn’t even look bad. Interesting and foreign, yes, but not… appalling. The stockings proved to be trickier, and he had to tug and pull, always mindful not to cause any rips with his nails, and when he had finally clasped the garters to them, he was covered in a new layer of sweat. This was exhausting… The rest of his dress up was routine, and he didn’t have to think about how to put on shirts and pants and cuff links and his tie. He contemplated for a moment if he should leave out the waistcoat, but if he was honest, he was thankful for every layer of clothing between him and the world.

It was his infallible luck that he had to meet Bae at the door, his son apparently also on the way out.

“Hey… Dad?”

“Yes, that’s me.” There was such a tone of disbelief in Bae’s voice that Gold had to keep himself from grimacing.

“You’re going out?”

“Indeed I am. Is there a problem with that?”

Bae made a face like a confused puppy and kept silent for a moment. “Of course not… It’s just unusual.”

“Alas, I’m not getting any younger.” Gold opened the entrance door and waited for his son to pass through it before him. But Bae didn’t move an inch.

“Oh my god… You want to get laid!”

“Excuse me?”

Bae just grinned, and now he walked out onto the porch, whistling, while Gold wondered if it was so obvious. He looked down his front, but there weren’t any telltale signs, despite the tightness and general… awareness inside his pants. Gritting his teeth, he followed his son outside. Bae was still grinning when he climbed into his car, waving one last time at his father. Of course he didn’t share his plans with Gold. If he had, Gold could have come up with a cover story - like, he wanted to have a drink in that sad excuse of a bar - when he met Bae again only a few feet away from the entrance of the Rabbit Hole. Swallowing a groan, he bared his teeth in a smile.

“What are you doing here?”, he gnarled out, and Bae, who’d stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his father, raised his eyebrows.

“I could ask you the same question. I’m old enough to go to bars.”

“I know how old you are, I’m your father.” And as such, he could impossibly go inside and have a date with his son’s tutor, which happened to be only a year and a half older than his boy. But turning around and leaving would be even more embarrassing. “After you”, he gritted out, and Bae proceeded into the bar, rolling his eyes. Gold needed a moment to adjust his eyes to the dim light inside, and his nose to the smell of cheap beer and the sour stench that was so special to places like this one. The music was too loud, and still there was a drop in volume when he entered, caused by the talk ceasing for a moment.

“Oh, wow, look, Belle’s here, too!” Bae started waving, and Gold found Belle. She seemed to have started to greet him, but then came to a halt when she detected Bae. Looking from his son to Gold, she crinkled her forehead in confusion, and Gold tried his best to look apologetic. He wasn’t used to looking like that, so maybe he just managed to grimace. He envied his son for the natural ease he displayed when he went to meet Belle and wrapped her in a bear hug. Gold would never dare to hug her like that.

“Belle, I didn’t know you would be here”, Bae said, and Belle met Gold’s eyes over Bae’s shoulder.

“Yeah, of course not”, she murmured, hardly audible over the blaring music. Gold turned to the bar. There was no way he would have a date with wicked Miss French under his son’s eyes.

“Are you waiting for someone?”, he heard Bae asked, and paused to overhear her answer. He could almost feel her eyes on his back, felt the pause prickling on his skin (or maybe it was just the itch from the underwear he was wearing just for her), but his stomach sank with her answer.

“No.”

“Then why don’t you come sit with us?”

Gold turned back, for a moment panicked that Bae meant his father and he with “us”, but Bae was pointing at a booth where several other boys - well, young men, probably - grinned and winked at Bae. Belle followed the gesture, and she seemed to shrink a little, her shoulders dropping, but her smile didn’t look as forced as Gold might have wished it to be.

“Sure, why not”, she said, without so much as looking into his direction. Of course she would prefer the company of young studs over his old and pathetic self. Gold climbed onto a bar stool and ordered whiskey. He didn’t drink it, just stared down into the golden liquid while he listened to the pearly laughter coming from the booth where Belle was enjoying the company of his son. It was comforting to have a drink he could drink, even though he didn’t intend to do it. Another cascade of her giggle sent a shiver down his spine, and he lifted his head to watch her in the mirror behind the bottle shelf over the bar. Her reflection was tiny and a bit distorted, but even so, her beauty made him ache between his lungs. His skin itched, reminding him of the lingerie he wore upon her request, just to get ignored and ridiculed. On the other hand, admitting that they were having a date seemed even worse, so he couldn’t even be mad. He had to be thankful. Still, she didn’t have to have so much fun with those boys. His gaze was fixed so intently on her that he almost expected the mirror to crack. It was when she smiled another radiant smile that he remembered the remote. He had no idea what it was for, and for a while, he just held it in his fist inside his pocket, brushing his thumb over the button in the middle of the small thing. There were only so many things that would need a remote like that. He licked his lips, wondering if he should push that button. Torture her just like she tortured him with her laughter that made his head swirl and his blood sing. It seemed wrong while she was with those boys… And yet, the desire to push the button and test out her self restraint grew stronger with the minute. Her laughter, deeper and throatier than before, filled the room once more, and Gold pushed the button. Her laughter was cut off, ending on a gasp, and Gold smirked. He watched in the mirror how she wiggled on her seat and pulled out her phone. Even over the distance and the distortion he saw her hands shake and her lips tremble before she bit down on them while she typed. The sound of his phone, telling him of an incoming message, didn’t really come as a surprise.

“Please turn it off”, it read, and Gold chuckled.

“It didn’t come with a manual, dearie”, he typed. Belle frowned, and he set to finding out what would happen if he pushed the button again. Belle grabbed the table and twitched, her face turning even darker, and Gold enjoyed it immensely when he typed “Whoopsy”.

“There’s a + and a - button, to turn it off press in the middle for 3 sec”, she messaged him, and Gold pulled out the remote to locate all the buttons she had indicated. He found the plus and minus. But instead of pressing the power button in the middle for three seconds, he pressed the plus again. In the mirror, he saw Belle slap the table and nearly jump out of the booth.

“Say ‘Please’”, he wrote her, and she answered “PleAZWE.” Not exactly what he wanted, but close enough, and he turned the device off. She slumped back, still scowling at him through the mirror, and Gold grinned. At least now she knew he was there. When she stood up, he half expected her to come over and take the remote from him, but she turned her back to him and talked to the boys in the booth. Gold wondered how she had explained her strange outburst. The group moved from their booth to the pool table, and Gold moved to another seat on the bar so he could still watch them without being too obvious. As far as he could tell, Belle excelled them all at pool, and only a part of it was to blame on her skin tight dress. She giggled and hopped in joy, and Gold began to hate the boys being so close to her, and being so obviously enthralled by her beauty, while he was condemned to watch her out of the distance. Like an old creeper, lusting after a girl he could never have. His stomach formed a tight knot, his skin itched, rebelling against the tight confinement of lacy panties and sheer stockings. The humiliation burnt bright between his pelvic bones, and Gold not only despised the boys for salivating over her body, but also Belle for allowing it by putting on a show whenever she bent down to take aim with her cue, tipping her hips in a way that displayed her ass like a ripe, juicy fruit. And he despised himself for obsessing over it and blaming her. She was young, she was beautiful, and of course she had every right to enjoy the admiration she aroused. More so than he had the right to condemn her for it. And yet… the longer he watched her, the heavier the humiliation settled inside him, the more he despised her for dangling something in front of him that he would never be allowed to have. It was during their fourth round of pool, when she bent over the table once more, her back to him, the curve of her ass tantalizing him, that the urge to punish her became overwhelming. And just when she aimed her next stroke, and hit the cue ball, he pushed the button on his remote, causing her to shoot the cue ball from the table, nearly castrating one of the boys standing around it.

“Whoa, easy”, one of them cried, and Gold bit the insides of his cheeks to keep his face impassive. And he was glad for it when Belle turned around and glared at him.

“I need a drink”, he heard her say, and that was his only warning before she stalked straight towards him, not taking her eyes off him for a second. He wished to turn invisible on the spot. He couldn’t be seen talking to her, especially not by his son. Belle reached the bar, staring straight ahead at the barkeeper, and ordered a drink. And she looked at the barkeeper when she gnarled “What the hell are you doing.”

“Evening the odds, I’d say. None of those boys has a chance against you.”

“And of course we can’t have a woman winning against a bunch of boys, god forbid.” There was acid in her voice, and Gold’s face warmed.

“That’s… it’s not what I meant…” It was exactly what he’d said, though, and there was no denying it. “Well, I didn’t want to say that, but obviously I did.”

Belle’s eyebrows shot upwards, but she still didn’t look at him. “At least you can admit that.” She shifted, tilting her hips, and somehow it became harder to breathe. The barkeeper placed her drink in front of her - some colorful, sugary abomination - and her hands trembled when she reached for it. Without another glance at him, she turned to go back to the pool table.

“I’m going to leave”, Gold murmured. “There’s no place for me here.”

Belle paused, sipping on her drink as if it her glass was too full to walk with it. “Give me fifteen minutes, I’m gonna meet you outside.”

“Fifteen minutes will cost you, dearie.” And to show her what exactly it was going to cost her, he pressed the plus button on his remote. Her steps were staggering when she walked back to the pool table, and even across the distance, he saw how her cheeks darkened, how a flush crept up her neck, and how her aim with the cue turned sloppy. Part of him didn’t want anyone to see her like this - racked by pleasure and helpless to stop it - but a much bigger and more prominent part of him relished the power the little remote gave him, and he used the next ten minutes to abuse this power thoroughly. After a while, Belle’s face was flushed, her forehead covered in sweat and her eyes glassy, and she seemed twitchy and nervous as she watched the others hit and sink ball after ball. Whenever it was her turn to take aim, Gold pushed the little button, ruining her game and more and more her composure. She tried to disguise occasional groans as coughs, or expressions of back pain after bending down. Gold watched only her, and he didn’t care if the boys would get suspicious over her strange behavior. When ten minutes were up, he paid his drink (still untouched) and left, without turning off the device, though. He couldn’t wait to find out what exactly it was that he had been controlling.

The five minutes he had to wait in the dim light of a street lamp outside the Rabbit Hole seemed to last forever, and he was already close to giving up and leaving when the door opened, releasing a wave of loud music and laughter. Gold held his breath, fearing that it might not be Belle after all, and nothing was as sweet as the night air filling his lungs when he recognized her as she stepped into the light of his street lamp and lifted her face up to glower at him. Here on the street, where the music from inside the bar was dulled, he could hear a faint buzz when she stepped close, a buzz that ceased when he pushed the power button on his remote for three seconds.

“This didn’t go as expected”, she said, voice hoarse, and Gold wiggled his eyebrows.

“I agree. I didn’t expect to be so agitated by… some boys.”

“Were you jealous?” She tilted her head, and she looked as breathless as he felt.

“Madly.”

“That’s… interesting. Now, give me that remote, and show me that you really deserved to have it.”

“Here?” He couldn’t help the panic raising in his throat, a clear sign that he found her absolutely capable of asking him to drop his pants right there on the street. The panic was followed by a wave of relief when she giggled and shook her head.

“No, silly. You’re walking me home and I show you my flat.” She held out her arm, and Gold linked arms with her.

“Is it far?”

“Just around the corner. I live above the old library.”

“Under the clock tower? Isn’t that very… noisy?”

“Not as long as the clock doesn’t work. So, I guess I have to be thankful for that stroke of lightning that ruined it.”

Gold didn’t know what to answer to that, so they did the rest of the way in silence. He hadn’t planned as far as that, and despite his age, his stomach roiled with nerves, and he feared to break out in a spontaneous bout of teenage acne. It would serve him right, no doubt about that. He just hoped that Belle didn’t notice how his arm trembled and how his lungs pumped as if he’d been running. When they reached the back of the old library (long out of use and nailed shut), Belle turned to him and took a deep breath, as if she had to suck in courage along with oxygen.

“Are you alright?”, she asked, and Gold could only nod. “Alright. My drink was non-alcoholic, so I’m absolutely sober.”

“Why are you telling me this?” All of a sudden, he was flooded with doubt. What if he wasn’t up to par with whatever experience she had? What if he was so disappointing that she would never talk to him again? What if his earlier torture had turned her so mad at him that she would make him drop his pants, ridicule him for actually wearing her lingerie, and then send him home? This seemed the most terrifying of all options, and he considered to nod a brief goodbye and flee, to never return and forever hide from her.

“I just thought you should know that I’m not drunk and that I’m really asking you to come upstairs with me.”

“Oh. Alright…” He looked around, searching for the entrance, but there was no door. In fact, they found themselves in what seemed to be a seedy back alley, not a place he wanted to be caught in.

“Hand me your cane, sweetie”, she said, and Gold obeyed, trying to hide his confusion. Belle used the handle of his cane to reach for the lowest rung of a fire escape ladder above their heads and pulled it down, smiling at him when she handed back his cane. “The entrance doors are blocked, and apparently the keys are lost, so we have to enter over the the fire escape.” Without waiting for his reaction, she started climbing up the ladder, and if he wanted to join her, he had no choice but to follow. Which wasn’t that bad, he thought, because climbing up behind her gave him a nice view up her dress. He only enjoyed this view briefly, though, since he needed all his concentration to climb, cane tucked under his arm and every muscle tense after that short glimpse up her skirt.

“This is untenable”, he declared after reaching the first landing, where Belle opened a window with a crowbar.

“I think it adds flair.” She grinned, and climbed in through the window, leaving him no choice but to follow. He managed not to complain that he was too old for this, but only just so.

“It certainly adds a little je-ne-sais-quoi.”

“I know, right? I love it.”

Gold kept himself from rolling his eyes. “How did you even get furniture in here?”

“Oh, it came furnished. Otherwise I’d probably would have built my furniture inside my flat. It’s not that hard to get some wood through the window.”

“Indeed.” He clenched his fists around the handle of his cane. He was so out of place in the small, shabby apartment, wearing his expensive suit and gleaming shoes, as out of place as he’d been all evening. He should leave, he thought, leave and never look back. But Belle, as if sensing his urge to flee, stepped to his side and took his hand.

“You don’t get to leave after working me up like that, darling.”

“Is it that obvious?” He followed her like a puppy when she pulled him into the next room, a room occupied by a large bed and a clothes rack that lined one wall completely. In a corner, a chair was disappearing beneath a pile of clothes, and the floor was scattered with magazines and books. It looked like a female version of his son’s room, and it made him conscious of his age once more. Belle led him to the bed and stepped back, leaving him to feel much emptier than before.

“Drop your pants and show me what a good boy you are”, she said, and his blood rushed from his head down to his feet.

“Excuse me?”

“Do yo wear my present or not?” She was smiling, but her warmth was not enough to make him feel any less ridiculous.

“I do…”

“Well, then show me. You had your fun, now it’s my turn.”

She was right, and it wasn’t the first time she wanted him to take off his pants in front of her. Still, he was sure his cheeks were on fire, despite the cold that shook his hands when he unbuckled his belt. He shook off his blazer and waistcoat and pulled his shirt out of his pants, proceeding to unbutton it before he opened his pants and dropped them, closing his eyes and holding his breath, fully expecting her to start laughing. But she remained silent, and after a few seconds, he dared opening his eyes again. Belle was looking at him, but there was no amusement in her eyes. Just warmth. She smiled, and bit her lower lip, and a faint glow lay on her cheeks.

“You look beautiful”, she whispered, and Gold frowned, looking down his front. Maybe she really liked the look of him in lacy underwear, garters and stockings. His insecurity turned into a tiny ball of heat in his lower abdomen, and he had to lick his dry lips when her gaze turned predatory when she swept it up to his face. She closed the gap between them once more and pushed him down to sit on the edge of her bed, and his limbs were as soft as rubber, not providing any resistance to her touch. He opened and closed his hands at his sides, not sure if he was allowed to touch her when she pulled up the seam of her dress a bit and started to wriggle out of her panties. They made a definite sound when they dropped to the floor, telling Gold that his remote paired with her panties.

“Vibrating panties”, Belle said, following his gaze as she stepped out of them. “And boy, they’re amazing.”

She grabbed his tie and pushed against his shoulder, and Gold fell back onto the mattress.

“You owe me for torturing me like that, Mr. Gold.”

He wanted to tell her to call him by his name, but before he was able to stutter anything, she climbed onto the bed, pulling up her dress and straddling his head, bringing her sex to his lips without further ado. She definitely knew how to take what she wanted, he thought, but he didn’t mind a bit. He pressed his face to her flesh, sucked in her scent, and only when she grabbed his hair and pulled him even closer did he part her with his tongue and started licking along her slit. He had hardly started when she was already so wet that he could drink up her juices, swallowing down the wetness he caused. He grabbed her hips to hold her still when she started writhing, groaning and convulsing above him. He reached up with one hand, rubbed over her breast until he felt her nipple harden, and he blindly groped around until he found the neckline of her dress and managed to pull it down to bare at least one of her magnificent tits to his touch. She gasped when he found her nipple, when he tugged and pulled and tweaked, and she dug her nails deep into his scalp, drawing a groan from his lips. Closing his mouth around her clit, he started to suck gently, pressing his tongue against her again and again, and his own hips twitched just like hers, thrusting up into the empty air when she arched her back, when she cried out and rocked frantically against his lips. He didn’t stop lapping at her core until she let go of his hair and fell to his side, panting as if she had been running a mile.

“Dear lord”, she murmured, and Gold chuckled.

“Always nice to make an impression.”

“Shhh.” She scrambled back to her knees and nearly threw herself on top of him, pressing her lips to his as if he hadn’t just licked her sex and gotten her juices all over his face. When she drew back, he licked his lips, savoring her taste once more, and her smile was so warm that it prickled up and down his spine. Deep down in his belly, an ache was forming and ever growing, a tightness that asked for release in a wet and hot embrace. But he didn’t dare to ask for it. It was one thing to torture her through the power of a remote she had given him, or to lick her into oblivion when she so clearly asked for it, but asking her to return the favor was something else entirely. In the heat of passion, he might forget his inhibitions, but right now, the gnawing of his hunger was masked by the insecurity that his attire created. He didn’t manage to let go, to forget himself and the fact that he was wearing lingerie. Her lingerie, to make matters even worse.

Belle seemed to sense the change of his mood, because she cupped his cheek and turned his face towards her. “Are you alright?”

“I suppose so. I’m just… I don’t know. What do you even see in me?”

She didn’t answer at once. Instead, she stretched out at his side, placing one leg over his stomach, and pulled his head towards her, bedding him in a gentle embrace. “You’re a sweet, lonely man, one who tries to hide his desperate need for warmth and closeness behind the mask of a harsh asshole. That’s intriguing.”

“Why do you think it’s a mask?”

“Honey, you might not know it, but you’re as transparent as a fishbowl. I can see your longing and loneliness as clearly as I can see the poor little goldfish swimming in never ending circles in its bowl.”

“You make me seem like a glorious loser.” He reached up and cupped her cheek, placing the pad of his thumb on her lips. They were soft and warm beneath his touch, and he lifted his head to replace his thumb with his lips. He didn’t want her to answer, because he didn’t want her to deny it.

The kiss didn’t last long enough for her to forget, though. “You’re not a loser. Also, I think it’s time we take care of this situation.” She reached down and cupped him through the lace of her panties, and in spite of himself, he bucked his hips into her touch. He was instantly ashamed of his reaction, and tried to pry her hand away. No matter how hard and aroused he might be, he didn’t want to be finished off with a quick and dirty hand job.

“Don’t. I’ll manage.” He wriggled out of her arms and sat up, intending to get rid of her lingerie and get the fuck out of there.

Belle watched him, her brows knitted in confusion when he kicked off his shoes and pants in erratic movements before he pulled down thong, garter belt and stockings in one go.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No. I don’t need anyone’s pity, and least of all do I need a pity-fuck.” He pulled up his pants again, fixing his whole concentration on the task so he didn’t have to look at her.

“I wasn’t offering you a pity-fuck.” She said it calmly, and Gold pressed his eyes shut over his own stupidity. He was ruining things again, just as he always did, but it was too late. Even if he apologized, he would still sound like the world’s biggest moron.

“Well, it was nice meeting you again, but I don’t think we have enough in common to keep this up. You should have more self-esteem than to waste yourself on someone like me.” He gave up fighting with the buttons of his shirt and reached for his waistcoat.

“Don’t try to make it look as if you were the one taking advantage of the innocent girl. I know what I want, and I was the one to take you, not the other way around.” She climbed out of bed and planted herself in front of him, reaching for the still open buttons of his shirt and straightening his tie. Gold turned his face away. “You’re having cold feet, and you try to take off without me noticing that you’re running away.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Why would I have cold feet?”

“Because you’re a coward. And you’re afraid someone might actually like you.”

“That’s not true. First off, I don’t need to be afraid of someone liking me, because no one is stupid enough to do that, and secondly, if anyone is ever stupid enough to like me, they learn to regret it sooner or later.”

“Bae likes you.”

“He doesn’t have a choice. And you can bet your pretty ass, as soon as he moves out, I’m lucky when I’ll still get a card for Christmas and Thanksgiving.”

“I like you.”

“And you’ll regret it soon enough. You don’t even know me. We fucked, and I don’t even know why, and I made a fool of myself for you, but that’s it. We have literally nothing in common.”

Belle clenched her jaws and glared at him, and he was almost sorry. But he knew better than to delude himself into believing they could ever have a future. She was just a few years older than his son, and someone like her didn’t want someone like him.

“We had fun, but that’s it. Don’t think I need your pity.” He stepped around her and started for the bedroom door.

“You’re an asshole”, she said, her voice cold and hard.

“My point exactly.” He didn’t wait for her answer, and he ignored her when she called after him as he stalked to the window and climbed out onto the fire escape. Belle had followed him into the living room, and when he looked back, she stood there, one breast still bare, hurt and confusion so plain on her face that he had to look away, ashamed of himself and his stupid fear. “I’m sorry”, he murmured, but so softly that she didn’t hear it. Belle climbed out of the window and knelt down, watching his awkward descent. He wished she would just let him go.

“You’re a coward, Gold”, she called after him when he had finally reached the ground.

“And that’s exactly why you should stay clear of me, dearie.”He patted dust and dirt from his pants and started walking away.

“I will”, she called, just as he reached the end of the dark back alley, and his heart gave him a painful throb.

She would never talk to him again. Exactly what he deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

Bae’s car pulled up the driveway just when the clock above the oven rang, indicating that fifteen minutes were up. Gold turned off the heat and opened the oven door, hoping that the smell of pizza would be enough to draw his son into the kitchen. He heard the entrance door, and the thump when Bae tossed his messenger bag to the floor. Usually, he would disappear upstairs into his room, but today, the pizza worked its magic.

“I smell food,” Bae said, and Gold could tell that he made his son’s mouth water. He opened the fridge and pulled out two beer. The bottles clinked against each other, and Bae raised his eyebrows. “What happened?”

“Why, what do you mean? Is a father not allowed to cook for his son and offer him a beer?”

“Oh, you know that I never say no to pizza.” Bae slumped down at the table and took the beer his father extended.

“I know. If I wan to see you, and talk to you on top of that, I have to bait you with pizza.”

“You know I have a life, Dad.”

Gold served his son two slices on a plate and took one for himself before he sat down. Eating pizza was rather dangerous when wearing a suit and a silk tie, but he didn’t plan on leaving the house again that day, so he didn’t care. “I know you have a life. But I don’t know a thing about that life. Cheers.”

Bae clinked his beer against his and rolled his eyes. “Subtle. There isn’t much going on, besides studying, and writing paper after paper, and exam after exam.”

“Such is life. College isn’t supposed to be easy.”

“It isn’t supposed to kill you either.”

“True. So… there’s nothing else? Besides college, I mean?” He wasn’t exactly subtle, true, but he needed to know.

“Are you asking… about girls?”Bae snorted and shoved half a slice of pizza into his mouth. He certainly didn’t have any qualms about his clothes, but he wasn’t the one washing them.

“Or boys. Or whatever floats your boat.” One could never know, right? Besides, he was the last person to judge. After all, he had been the one to wear lingerie beneath his suit, and back in the days, he had his adventures, too. “I mean, I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I won’t judge.”

“That’s nice. But there is no one, so you can relax.”

“You know, if there’s something you want to ask…”

“Dad! I know how it works!”

“I’m sure you do, but there’s more to it than mechanics…”

“Oh god, I’m gonna puke…” Bae set his pizza down and took a large gulp of beer. Gold sipped at his own bottle.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want this to get awkward.”

“Well, you failed. Can we eat pizza now?”

“Yes, of course.” Gold stared at his plate. He wasn’t hungry anymore. Waiting until Bae shoved the last bite of pizza into his mouth, he gathered up his courage. Not a lot, but it had to do. “So… would it be a problem for you if I… would see someone?”

Bae stopped chewing. “As in… a woman?”

“A person.”

“Dad? Is there something you wanna tell me?”

Did he? Gold doubted that he wanted to tell Bae about Belle. Doubted even more that he should. The fact that Belle was only a few years older than Bae and technically could be his daughter and Bae’s sister didn’t make it easier. And what was there to tell, anyway? Whatever there had been between the two of them, it was over. “No. I just… You’re an adult now, with your own life, I hardly see you anymore… and I’ve been feeling lonely lately.”

“Oh my god. Are you thinking about getting a dog?

“What?”Bae looked too relieved, and too excited, and Gold was confused. He tried to cover it up by taking a gulp from his beer.

“I saw a leash in the laundry room a few days ago, so…”

Gold choked, and sputtered. He started coughing, pulling frantically at the knot of his tie to make breathing easier, and Bae sprang up and came to his side to clap his back.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“Yes, yes…” Gold choked out his answer, though he was anything but alright. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“That’s okay. I guess a dog is a good idea if you feel so lonely. And maybe it helps you to pick up someone when walking your dog. I hear that dogs are real magnets when it comes to other singles.”

Gold coughed to avoid answering. Picking up other singles was the second last thing he wanted, coming right behind pets. “So I heard.”

“Great. I always wanted a dog.” Bae clapped him on the back one last time, put his plate into the sink (not into the dishwasher, of course not), and took off. Gold groaned and emptied his beer.

“Great.”

Now he would have to get a dog.

 ~~~

 

Bae was right about one thing: A dog forced him out of the house and onto the streets. It was stunning how many people saw his new pet as a carte blanche for striking up a conversation, invited or not. And the dog, this traitor, was the worst blabber imaginable, greeting every new pedestrian with so much enthusiasm that it was embarrassing. No sign of a well-adjusted temperament.

Although he never wanted a pet to attract other singles, like Bae suggested, he wasn’t totally in opposition when his dog attracted one particular person. 

Belle had to be the only person in Storybrooke who rode a bike. She definitely was the only person who absolutely shouldn’t, given her penchant for short skirts. Gold wasn’t sure if he should thank his lucky star or pray for a black hole to swallow him when she came towards him one day as he was walking his dog. He wondered if she was unaware of the fact that her skirt was highly unsuited for riding a bike, or if she just didn’t care - or if she maybe even got off on the show she offered. Try as he might, he couldn’t look away as she came closer, and he was so focused on the glimpses of her pink panties he caught that it took him completely by surprise when she stopped her bike in front of him, effectively blocking his way. The dog, of course, was delighted.

“Is that a dog?” Belle exclaimed, hopping down from her bike and squatting down, and Gold decided that there had to be something wrong with him, for he found that question unbearably inane.

“It’s obviously a crocodile,” he answered.

Belle looked up at him with quirked lips. And he couldn’t help but fall into the trap of those blue eyes, drawn in like a fish on a hook. Meanwhile, the crocodile demonstrated his unbridled indiscretion and drove his nose between her legs to sniff at her crotch. Belle sprang back to her feet, blushing, while Gold pondered if he could reprimand his dog for doing what he himself longed to do as well. Bury his head between those creamy thighs and suck in the scent of her cunt.

“Since when do you have a crocodile?” Belle asked, ripping him from his shameful fantasies.

“For a few weeks now… Had a leash lying around and gathering dust…”

“Oh…”

Was that disappointment he heard in her voice? Hardly imaginable. But the smile had fallen off her face and she looked like she was trying very hard to appear unfazed. Of course, if he had given her jewelry, like a necklace or something, he would hate to find out she used it to adorn an actual pet, or a plant, and what else was he doing? He still wouldn’t tell her that he had to make up the story of getting a dog because his son found the leash she got him. It was said dog who jerked him out of his contemplation and made him realize that he stared at Belle with his mouth hanging open when he pulled at the leash and started humping her leg. Another thing Gold envied the dog for.

“Erm…” Belle tried inconspicuously getting rid of the dog at her leg, and Gold finally reacted and pulled him back. “So, what’s his name?” she asked, once she was free of any unwanted attention. Gold wondered if his attentions would be just as unwanted.

“Schnitzel.”

“Seriously?”

Gold frowned down at the dog, and the dog grinned up at him, tongue lolling. “He came with the name. I saw no need to change it, since he was already used to it.”

“Right. Well, I’m glad I ran into you. You’re really hard to get a hold of, and I wanted to talk to you…” She talked fast, as if she was in a hurry to get the words out, and she was breathless. Sounded like a little girl, really.

“I don’t know what there is to talk about.” He pulled at Schnitzel’s leash and wanted to step around Belle, but his stupid dog refused to make it easy. Schnitzel hopped around Belle, circling her and tangling her up in the leash. It was decidedly hard not to look at her while he stepped close and tried to untangle the mess his dog had created.

Belle was no help.

“I think there is. I asked too much of you, and I should have realized that. I’m sorry.”

How was he supposed to ignore her if she looked at him with her eyes made of stars, and apologized with such sincerity? How was he supposed not to accept it and allow all the fantasies and dreams he’d held back rushing back in and bury him in a sudden rush? Yes, he’d detested her for a short while. He’d felt humiliated and forced to steep in shame. But he had also realized that a lot of it would have been resolved with a simple talk. Sadly, he was more the foot in his mouth type, and honesty wasn’t something that came to him with ease.

He realized that she was waiting for a response. He cleared his throat. “Thanks.”

It was probably not what she expected, but it was all that came to his mind. When she looked down, though, with disappointment settling heavily on her shoulders, he wanted to say more, offer comfort, beg for forgiveness, anything to bring back the smile. Schnitzel was unhappy with the silence, too, and yapped impatiently.

“Why aren’t you a nice little boy,” Belle bent down again, a clumsy attempt to recover, even Gold could tell that. At the same time, there was something in the tone of her voice that made him want to kneel at her feet, begging for her affection like his dog did now.

“He’s definitely not. His digestion has the odor of rotting fish, and he demands a couch solely for himself.”

“But how can you not love this poor little boy? With a name like Schnitzel as well?”

“Well, I never get affection just because of my name. Why should he get it?”

Schnitzel tilted his head and grinned. He knew that he had Belle already wrapped around… well, his floppy ears, probably. They were the only adorable thing about him.

“He’s a dog. And I’m sure your name is not as bad as Schnitzel.” She clapped a hand to her mouth, probably realizing how awkward it was that she didn’t know his name, despite having been rather intimate with him. On the other hand, she hadn’t asked for his opinion either when she had got to her knees and closed her lips around his cock.

“I beg to differ. My name is entirely disagreeable. But I don’t smell half as bad as the dog.” He said it lightly, striving to distract her from any embarrassment. She tilted her head.

“You realize that you have to tell it to me now, right?”

“I have to do nothing of the sort.”

“And if I say please?”

The tone of her voice, deep and throaty, did something unforgivable to him, and he had to pull at the knot of his tie to make breathing become easier. Still, it did nothing to dispel the images of him kneeling at her feet, naked, hard as a rock, and begging, begging for… He blushed, sure that his cheekbones had to be as pink as her panties, the object of his desire. “I may be inclined to oblige you,” he rasped, his throat almost too tight to speak.

Belle stepped closer, close enough that he could smell the scent of her shampoo and feel the need to press his face against the crook of her neck.

“And if I say please like a nice girl, do you think we might meet again and… talk?”

“We may…”

Belle tilted her face up, and her lips were so close to his, he could almost taste her. “Please,” she whispered.

Schnitzel yanked at the leash, and Gold was pulled away from her. He cleared his throat, tried to swallow down the lump blocking it and cover up his embarrassment. “It’s… Wilbur…”

She had the decency not to laugh. Instead, she smiled. “Well, then, Wilbur, may I call you?”

“Yes. Please.”

Belle bit her lip, smiling even wider, and mounted her bike again. He stood there, resisting Schnitzel’s pull on the leash, and watched her ride off. He felt as giddy as a bloody teenager.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Gold didn't have to wait long for Belle to call him; a day after meeting him on the street, she called and asked if he would object to her accompanying him on a walk with Schnitzel. Of course he didn't object, despite the possibility that people might see them together, or worse, he would embarrass himself even more than in that terrible night. He'd long admitted to himself that it hadn't really been her fault that he lost his courage and bolted, even though she had lured him far out of his comfort zone.

Belle brought bagels and tea in a thermos, and she was all sunshine and smiles, asking him if she might hold Schitzel’s leash - with a wink and a wicked quirk of her eyebrows - and he gave her the leash, feeling as if he gave her the reins over himself with it.

“Are you still mad at me?” she asked, and Gold shook his head. He couldn't even remember anymore why he had been so upset with her.

“I'm glad. And I'm sorry for calling you names. I felt rejected, and I lashed out.” She stared at the floor while she said it, a faint blush gracing her cheekbones, and Gold had difficulties to make sense of her words at all, since all what he could think off were her lips around his cock.

Maybe that was the reason why he allowed the lewd words lingering on the tip of his tongue to cross his lips. “Well I know how you could make it up to me.”

Belle's gaze darted to his lips, sending a tingle between his pelvic bones, and he had to make sure that he wasn't already sporting an erection. His discreet look down his front wasn't half as discreet as he hoped, and Belle giggled, linking her arm with his as they wandered back towards his shop. Any thought of erections was pulverized by the intimacy of their contact, and Gold wondered if she didn't care at all that people might see them.

“I would like that,” she said. “I would like it even more if you'd wear the lingerie I gave you while I make it up to you. Unless you're uncomfortable, of course.”

“I think I need some time to get used to it…”

“That sounds fair. Maybe I should come over when you're free and give you an opportunity to do that.” She met his eyes with a smile that made him giddy again. What a wonderful feeling.

“I think Bae’s out tonight…”

“Then I'd say we have a date.”

For the rest of the day, Gold walked with his head above the clouds and his mind in the gutter, but as it turned out, his imagination had nothing on Belle’s. Not that he would ever think of complaining.

~~~

Gold had just poured his second coffee when his phone vibrated with an incoming message. Hardly no one ever texted him, so he had an idea – or, hope, rather – who might text him this early on a Saturday. He checked if he was alone before he opened the message, not wanting Bae to see his reaction to whatever that text might contain. It was good, because the text indeed came from Belle.

“Wanna know why I love shaving my lady parts?”

Straight to the point, as always. Now he was even more relieved that he was alone. “Yes” he answered.

“I love feeling all smooth and soft down there. And being wet feels so much… wetter ;)”

Gold licked his lips, remembering how soft she had felt when he licked her.

“I love feeling the wetness pool in my panties,” the next message said, and by now, he was well and truly hard in his pajama pants.

“Indeed. And what could cause such a condition?” He wrote, and then deleted it again, feeling like a fool. “Sounds intriguing,” he sent instead.

“I was just shaving and thinking of you,” she sent, followed by a picture. Gold swallowed and quickly looked around if he was still alone. Bae finding him like this, with a hard-on like a teenager in his kitchen, would be a catastrophe. Only when he was sure that Bae wouldn’t come down the next minute, he dared to look at the picture. How would she react if he answered with a picture of his own? She seemed to know no boundaries, judging by what she sent him…

Gold got up from his chair, still staring at her picture and cupping himself through his pajamas, undecided if he could, no, should do what she had done and pay her back in kind, when the glass doors to the garden opened behind him and he jumped and tossed his phone behind his back.

“Good Lord, Dad, I didn’t want to scare you like that…”

Gold scrambled for his phone, desperate to get his hands on it before Bae did, and in his shock and panic he kind of forgot about the state of affairs inside his pants.

“Dude, don’t panic, it’s just me,” Bae grumbled, picking up Gold’s phone, but when he straightened again and extended it towards his father, his eyes suddenly widened and he quickly looked away from him. “You, uh… er… should maybe chop some wood or something…”

That was when Gold remembered, and he ripped the phone from Bae’s grip, his face burning. At least the screen had turned off, so Bae hadn’t seen what Belle had sent him… or that he was messaging with her at all.

“Erm… yeah… I guess you’re right… I should dress anyway…” He started to leave, and he didn’t turn around when Bae called after him.

“You need a girlfriend, Dad!”

Maybe Bae was right, but a cold shower would have to do.

~~~

 

It was almost midday when Bae couldn’t ignore Schnitzel any longer. His father had left in a hurry that morning, basically sneaking out after Bae caught him in the kitchen sporting an impressive erection - something Bae wished he’d never seen - and not five minutes later, Schnitzel started scratching at the door to his room. When the whining turned into yelping, Bae capitulated and let the dog in (and then protested in vain when Schnitzel hopped onto his bed and made a nest out of his pillow). That helped for some time, until it didn’t anymore. Bae gave in with a groan and fetched the leash while Schnitzel sprang around him like a monstrous bouncing ball.

“That’s the last time, I swear! You’re going to take your dump and then I’m leaving you with Dad. I’m not his Schnitzel-sitter, after all.”

Schnitzel ignored Bae’s tirade, darting from side to side and pulling Bae with him with more strength than you would expect from such a small dog. He still wasn’t tired or any better behaved ten minutes later, when he detected another person on the sidewalk before them and dashed towards her, very nearly not only knocking over Bae, but also sweeping Belle from her feet when he bounced against her in excitement. Bae only just managed to keep her from toppling over.

“Oomph,” she said, letting go of her heavy bag. It landed on Bae’s foot with a clank, and now he was the one to groan.

“God, Belle, what’s in that bag? Chains?”

Belle blushed and picked up the bag before he could do so. “As a matter of fact, it’s Halloween decoration.”

“But Halloween’s only in three weeks!”

“Exactly. I’m totally late.” She took a step back, untangling herself from Schnitzel’s leash. It was rather in vain, because the useless dog kept circling her, waggling his tail like a maniac.

“Stupid dog,” Bae murmured.

“I think he’s lovely.” Belle sounded almost offended, and Bae snorted.

“Totally. He’s a real charmer. I wish he would behave better, but that’s probably a lost cause.” He tugged at the leash to pull the dog away from Belle. The sooner he finished this walk, the sooner he got rid of the dog. But Belle seemed to be in a chatty mood, and she patted Schnitzel’s head and talked to the dog in some ridiculous gibberish, making it rather hard to convince Schnitzel to leave her.

“Hey, is your dad alright? He’s the one usually walking your dog, isn’t he?”

Bae needed a moment before he realized that she was no longer talking gibberish and instead directing her question at him. “Yeah, he’s… eh, alright I guess. Everything’s in working order.”

“Well, that’s… nice?”

“You have no idea.” Bae pinched his nose in an attempt to get rid of the images rushing back in. He’d thought he was an adult and mature enough to handle erections with due seriousness, but apparently you never were mature enough to cope with seeing your father’s boner. Belle tilted her head and raised one eyebrow, and Bae shook himself. “He just really needs a person. I thought the dog would help him connecting, but maybe there just isn’t the right person for him here in Storybrooke…”

“Oh? Why not?” Belle was nice enough to look interested, even though he was talking about his dad. Somehow, that moved Bae to keep talking.

“Sometimes I wonder if maybe he’s … gay. You know, he really takes care to keep it all gender neutral when he tries to talk about dating and stuff with me, and he hasn’t had a girlfriend as long as I can remember, not after my mom, and obviously he’s still functioning…” He trailed off. Maybe that weren’t the best words.

Belle grinned. “Obviously. Something you wanna talk about?”

“Not in a hundred years.”

“Okay. So… you think he might be gay.”

“Yeah. I mean, obviously he’s had sex with my mom, but he wouldn’t be the first homosexual trying to pretend otherwise… having a wife and kids and all that…”

“Would it be a problem for you?”

“I don’t think so… I just would have hoped he wouldn’t feel the need to pretend with me, you know?”

“You should talk to him.” Belle smiled, as if talking to his father was the easiest thing in the world.

“Yeah, not going to happen. He’s never going to be honest with me. He’s always keeping back.”

“You should really try. Okay, I have to go. See you next week?”

Bae nodded, in his mind still turning over the impossibility of asking his father something as personal as ‘Are you gay?’. “Yeah, next week. Have a nice time…”

Belle smiled, and waved a kiss at Schnitzel, who hopped up and down and wanted to follow her.

“We have a round to finish, buddy. And then you spend some nice quality time with Dad at his shop. You’ll see Belle again next week.”

Unfortunately, he was wrong about that.

 

 


	6. Sheer Heart Attack

Saturdays in his pawn shop were quiet (but then, which day wasn’t?), but that was exactly what Gold needed after that awkward moment over breakfast. From time to time, he took out his phone to stare at the picture Belle had sent him. Still lost for how to react, he started typing a reply each time he looked at it, and deleted it right away. She was beautiful, and she made his whole body tingle and sizzle with the mere thought of her, but by god, she was also terribly blunt and straight forward and downright dirty, and it all came down to a mixture that he just didn’t know how to handle. She deserved a spanking for sending him that picture, a very thorough lesson in manners and behavior, but at the same time, he wanted to thank her on his knees for choosing him as recipient of such intimate material… As in everything when it came to Belle, he was torn.

He was none the wiser around lunch time, when Belle stalked into his shop, locking the entrance door and turning the sign to “closed” before approaching the counter. Gold had watched her in silence, frantically searching for something to say, provided his throat would allow him anything at all, for he could hardly breathe right now, knowing what her short skirt was hiding.

Belle tilted her head, placing her hands on the counter, and waited until he met her eyes before she spoke.

“You’ve been naughty.”

Gold congratulated himself silently on not losing control over his face. “I have been naughty? Please explain.”

“Well, did you appreciate what I sent you at all?”

“I did.”

“Then why didn’t you answer? Do you know what it does to someone, not getting a reply after sending a picture like that?”

“You can rest assured that I appreciated your message very much. In fact, I’m still appreciating it.”

It was the truth. He couldn’t stop wondering if she even wore panties beneath that short skirt of hers, and he couldn’t stop wishing she would show him the real thing and not just leave him with a picture of it.

Belle tilted her head, and he wondered if she could read the direction his thoughts were taking on his face. “Go into the back,” she said, calm and with a smile, but there was something in her eyes that also had his stomach tighten and goosebumps trickle down his spine when he walked into the back room. Belle followed him so closely that he could almost feel her touch, her warmth, making him shiver with need and the hope that she might actually touch him. Reaching his work bench, he turned to face her, folding his hands on the handle of his cane to hide the most obvious sign of the effect she had on him.

“Now, what can I do for you?” he asked, doing his best to sound professional. There was no need to show her just how pitiful he was, that he was soft as clay in her hands and ready to let her turn him into a fool - it was this thought that made him pull himself together again. It was too easy for her to dismantle him.

Belle let her bulky handbag slip from her shoulder and placed it on the floor. “I met Bae on my way here.”

That was not what he had expected. “You did?”

“He said something interesting…”

“And what’s that?”

She shrugged, and grinned. “Not important, I guess. Now, do you want to feel how soft and smooth my pussy is?”

“Yes,” he blurted out, only then realizing that she had distracted him with her talk of his son, and led him to slip up. So much for playing hard to get. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and pressed his eyes shut, but opened them immediately again when he felt Belle stepping closer.

“Alright, Wilbur. Why don’t you go down on your knees then?” She bit her lip, and there was a breathless tone in her voice that shot right to his loins.

He leant the cane against the table behind him, but just when he started to lower himself down, she grabbed his arm.

“Wait… does that work for you? It won’t hurt your leg?”

“No,” he lied, only to immediately change his mind. “Maybe a pillow or something would make it easier…”

Belle looked around and detected the cot where he sometimes rested. She fetched the blanket, folding it a few times, and came back, placing it between them. Somehow, going down onto his knees was a lot more embarrassing now, as if she’d chipped away at his dignity with the whole maneuver, and exposed the whole extent of his desperation. For the longest moment, he just stared at the blanket, wondering if it was really worth it to let her toy with him like that. Again.

Belle cupped his cheek and made him look at her. “It’s up to you. You don’t have to do it, of course. Just tell me to leave, if you want to. I would understand.”

Gold leaned into her touch, only for a moment, and he thought of the last time when he had blown up things, leaving her apartment without underwear, while she was calling him a coward and an asshole. He’d regretted that night, mainly because he allowed his fear of intimacy to get the better of him. He wasn’t even sure Belle was offering that same intimacy again, though. She probably knew better, and was just in it for… well, something. Certainly not the mind-blowing sex, because he was pretty sure that his was the only mind being blown away. Gold was realistic about his skills. Maybe she wanted to teach him a lesson.

So, he would let her. He lowered himself down to kneel at her feet, and, after taking a deep breath, started to push up her skirt. He slid his hands slowly up her thighs, his palms prickling with the feel of her skin, his breath hitching when he uncovered pink lace panties. He looked up, meeting her eyes before he hooked his fingers into the waistband. Belle shook her head.

“Use your mouth,” she whispered, her voice hoarse. It sent sparks flying inside his guts. Leaning forward, he kissed the skin above her panties, and he had to swallow a groan when he felt her tremble under his lips. With his teeth, he pulled at the pink lace, working it down past her hips, and he dragged the tip of his nose across the flesh he uncovered, eager to inhale her scent. Like a dog, he pressed his face to her after letting go of the panties, burying his nose between her folds. And this time he groaned when he found her already wet. Belle fisted his hair and pulled back his head.

“You’re a real slut for pussy, aren’t you?”

Gold tried to get back between her legs, but Belle didn’t allow it. “Say it,” she demanded.

“Yes, I am.” There was no denying it. The tip of his nose was still damp, and he licked his upper lip in hopes of some of her taste being left behind.

“Yes, you’re what, Wilbur?”

Did he really have to say it? Wasn’t it obvious, plain as day? “I’m a slut for your pussy. Happy?”

“Not quite. Do you want to eat me out?”

“Desperately.” His voice broke, hoarse with his need. With lust.

And Belle stepped back. It was like a punch to the guts. She would leave him like this, on his knees, humiliated, she would laugh at him and tell him ‘that’s what you get for thinking you could have me’. The shock must have been plain on his face, for she quickly bent down and cupped his cheek again.

“Hey, sweetheart, don’t panic. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere before you thoroughly appreciate me, okay? And afterwards I plan on appreciating you. A lot.”

“I’m not panicking.”

Belle smiled. “Of course not. You know, I just wanted to get this little surprise I brought along…” She reached for the bag she had placed on the floor earlier and started to rummage around. There was an alarming sound, like the clanking of chains.

“Um… what kind of surprise?” Gold asked, just when Belle pulled out a small box with a triumphant “Hah!”

“Huh, for a moment there I thought you’d pull chains out of that bag…”

Belle giggled. “Oh, they’re just Halloween decoration. No, this is something better. Are you already hard for me?”

“There’s no blood left for my brain, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Good. Drop your pants.”

Gold eyed the box in her hand with suspicion before he started unbuckling his belt. Belle watched him, all eager eyes and flushed cheeks, breathing heavily, as if she was just as greedy to see him naked as he was to see her. It made it a lot easier to let his pants and boxers fall down. His cock sprang up beneath his shirt, at the same time almost modest and incredibly obscene.

“You’re beautiful,” Belle whispered. “Now, turn around. Your knees still okay?”

Gold had difficulties deciding to what he should respond first. His knees were still holding up, thanks to the blanket, but her request for him to turn around alarmed him somewhat. “Do you know what you’re doing?” he asked, while carefully turning around to face away from her. He shivered when she squeezed his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the back of his head. She knelt down behind him, wrapping one arm around his chest, and started stroking and squeezing his ass.

“You have such a beautiful bum, darling. I have to keep myself from biting you.” She squeezed him again, and Gold chuckled.

“So I’ve been told,” he said. “A long time ago, though. A long, long time.”

“Well, it’s still gorgeous. Do you like this?” She stroked along the crease of his ass, more tickling than anything, but it already set him on fire. All of a sudden, he knew where this was going.

“I do,” he whispered. Leant back into her touch, and almost rolled his hips to get more of it. It wasn’t only a long time since he’d been complimented on his behind, it also seemed forever ago that anyone paid closer attention to that part of his body. He could feel his balls tighten and draw up.

“Mmmh, and this?” She pushed between his cheeks and brushed over his anus. Gold gasped, and bucked his hips. “You like that, too, don’t you?”

“I cannot lie…”

Belle giggled against his neck and stroked down his chest, down to his cock, hard as a rock. “You really can’t.” She gave his cock a few rubs before she let go of him completely. He heard her opening the box, then she hugged him again from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist and showing him her little surprise. “Ever seen one of these?”

Gold blushed. “As a matter of fact… yeah.” He took the purple plug from her and turned it around. He’d never seen one like these, with a chord and a remote control attached to it - probably to let it vibrate - but he recognized the shape and purpose well enough.

“Ever tried it?”

God shivered, letting himself fall back into her arms some more. “A long, long time ago… Before I met my wife, I had… someone else in college, and we tried a lot of stuff…”

“Wanna try it now?” Belle’s breath was warm against the shell of his ear, and it made him brim and hum and shiver. He nodded, unable to form words.

“Good boy.” She took the plug from him again and reached for something else on the floor. It turned out to be a tube of lube, recognizable from the squelching sound it made when she squeezed some onto the plug. Gold closed his eyes when she brought the tip of the plug to his rosette, massaging him gently with it. Here he was, on his knees, on the floor of his shop, about to let a woman half his age fuck his ass… Belle reached for his cock again while still gently pushing against his ass, and every thought about the absurdity of it all fled him. He moaned and pushed back, allowing her to go deeper and deeper, until the plug - a small one only, and nothing compared to a real cock - was fully lodged inside him. He gasped when Belle squeezed his cock, and every nerve inside him started humming.

“Alright?” she asked, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder.

“Amazing…”

“Good.” She hugged him tight - and then she pushed a button, and the vibrations started.

“Oh God…” Gold fell forward onto all fours, for one long moment unable to breathe, so overwhelming was the sensation of being held and taken. It was so much bliss all at once that he feared he would come on the spot. Belle seemed to be everywhere, inside and around him, holding him in a warm and liquid embrace.

“Now it’s time for you to eat me, sweetheart,” she murmured, her voice like the sun, and she let go of him, rounded him, and pulled his small stool out from under the workbench, seating herself in front of him with her legs spread and her cunt bared. Gold all but lunged for her, burying his face between her thighs, lapping up her wetness like ambrosia, ready to drown himself between her legs. Belle gasped, moaned, fisted his hair and grabbed the work bench behind her, and the remote control of the plug in her hand was pressed almost painfully against the back of his head. He didn’t care. It only drove him forward, licking and sucking, and he grunted and gasped into her flesh when she pushed the button and the vibrations inside him intensified, driving him almost over the edge, almost to insanity, to almost there…

“Oh my _god_!”

Gold was pushed away, Belle sprang up, almost knocking him over and frantically pulling at her skirt. It all happened so fast, and Gold had no idea what he’d done wrong, until he realized that the voice he had just heard _wasn’t Belle’s._

“Oh my fucking god, what the hell…”

Gold tried to scramble to his feet, but was hindered by Belle, who pushed between him and the man at the back door. The man sounding so shocked that it took Gold entirely too long to recognize Bae. His son. Standing there, Schnitzel on a leash, staring at them like he was looking at a tableau from hell. And all that time, the plug in his ass still vibrated. Merrily. Belle still held on to the remote while she planted herself in front of him, square like a bulldog ready to attack.

“Bae…” Gold whispered, at the same time that Belle started talking.

“Um, I guess your dad’s not gay?”

From behind Belle’s back, Gold couldn’t be entirely sure, but his son stared at Belle as if he wanted to murder her. Afterwards, he would probably murder his father - which wasn’t the worst thing, Gold thought, when the only sound disrupting the shocked silence in the room was a constant humming coming from his ass. Definitely not the worst thing. Though, at least he wasn’t wearing a collar and a leash.

“I appreciate everyone’s concern for my sex life, but… a little privacy, maybe?” Really, how long did his son plan to continue staring at them like this? Thankfully, his hard-on was gone, with no prospect of coming back anytime soon.

“Right. I… need new eyes…” Bae turned on his heel, pulling the dog with him, and banging the door on his way out. Belle turned back to Gold.

“Well… that could have gone better?”

“You don’t say.”

There was a pretty mortifying conversation with his son ahead of him, he was sure of that. But first, he needed to get rid of the plug rumbling against his prostate. Without a boner, it was just awkward and slightly uncomfortable, but maybe that was a fitting preparation for his talk with Bae.


	7. It's a hard life

Gold didn’t really expect his son to open when he knocked at the door of Bae’s room, but that he didn’t even get an answer was a bit of a blow.

“Bae, please, let’s talk.” He waited some time before he knocked again. “Bae, come on! We need to talk.”

Instead of an answer, his son turned up the music - or, what he called music - and went on ignoring him. Gold rested his forehead against the door. He thought he’d given Bae  enough time to calm down when he didn’t run home after him right after sending Belle off. Apparently three hours hadn’t been enough. After waiting for another three minutes, he went downstairs, setting up the kettle for tea. While he waited for the water to boil, he fetched a bottle of bourbon and poured himself a generous swig. He hadn’t self-medicated like that in a long time, but the circumstances warranted it in his opinion, and when the unpleasant roiling in his stomach wasn’t gone after he downed the first glass, he took a second one. 

At least he had enough courage after the second one to admit to himself that he was completely lost on his own. He needed help.

It was only fair that Belle would help him. After all, she had caused this mess to begin with, and not just this morning. No, it all had started when she came to tutor Bae and then went to her knees before Gold and sucked him off without giving him a say in the matter. Yes, it was all her fault.

“We have to talk to Bae,” he told her, after she picked up, and the line crackled for a moment.

“I thought you want to do this alone?”

“And I would prefer it that way. Obviously I have no control whatsoever over what you do or say, and that gives me more anxiety than I need. But sadly, my son refuses to talk to me. And since this is all your fault, you’re going to come here and help me talk to him.”

“My fault? Erm… I’m sure you were present, too…”

“Maybe. Right now, I don’t care. Will you come?”

“Have you tried giving him time? Eventually he’ll come around…”

The kettle started whistling, and Gold grunted in frustration. “I don’t have time for eventually. Do you know how old I am? I could bite the dust any moment!”

“Huh. Drama queen. Alright, alright, I’ll come over…”

“Now. Please.” He added the please only out of courtesy. The tone of his best landlord-about-to-evict-you-voice should leave no doubt that he meant it. Belle grumbled something under her breath, but he ignored it.

It took her almost half an hour to get to his place, and Gold was already pacing the hallway.

“What took you so long?” he snapped before she even set a foot over the threshold, and Belle’s eyes widened. She slowly lowered her phone and tilted her head, looking him up and down.  

“Goodness. Are you already starting falling to dust? It’s been thirty minutes!”

“Very funny. Into the kitchen, please.”

Belle smiled, and Gold wanted to shake her, because she didn’t take the situation as serious as it ought to be taken. “You know,” she drawled, while stalking into the kitchen, “I like this dominant streak you have there. It’s sexy.”

“Would you please take this seriously?”

“I do. But you’re both adult men and it’s not as if you didn’t know that sex is a real thing…” She was still fiddling around with her phone and not even looking at him, and Gold wanted to scream in frustration.

“Of course my son knows that sex is a real thing. But knowing it is something entirely different from finding your father on all fours with a vibrator up his ass! All that’s been missing was the collar and the leash!”

“Whoa, Dad!”

Gold whirled around to face Bae, standing in the door behind him. Of course he had to choose that moment to walk in on them.

“I texted him to come down,” Belle explained. “Said you were crumbling.”

“You’re not making this any easier,” Gold growled under his breath, and for the first time he suspected that Belle was having fun with humiliating him like this. Inhaling deeply, he tried steadying his voice when he addressed his son.

“Please, Bae, sit down. We want to talk to you.”

“My name’s Neal, Dad. Stop calling me Bae.”

Gold felt nauseous. A nice punch to the gut like that was exactly what he needed to start this conversation with. “Bae, please…”

“No, Dad. No more Bae.”

At least Bae sat down at the kitchen table, though, so Gold stopped protesting. He sat down at the third side of the table, not beside Belle, who watched them both silently, with an unreadable expression on her face.

“So, how long have you been screwing him?”

Gold opened his mouth to jump in and protect Belle from Bae’s rude questioning, but Belle reached out and grasped his hand, effectively shutting him up with that. Maybe it wasn’t so bad having her there after all. He stared down at her tiny hand squeezing his and felt oddly protected… and hadn’t she jumped between him and his son in the shop, too, shielding him from Bae’s eyes? Some of his anger towards her dissipated, only to fire back up immediately when it occurred to him that it was entirely too easy for her to influence him. All it needed was a touch of his hand. He pulled out of her grip.

“For a while.” Belle didn’t try to take his hand again, and she was completely focused on Bae.

“That’s all I get? ‘For a while’? Did you already know you were going to fuck him when we met this morning?”

“Yes.”

“Then why did you let me ramble on and on about how he needs a person and… all the rest?”

“Because you obviously needed to get some stuff off your chest, and your dad and I haven’t talked about telling you about us yet…”

“So is this whole thing just casual sex for you, or are you two, like, together together?”

Gold had been more focused on his son, but now he looked at Belle. Her answer to _that_ question interested him, too.

“We still have to figure that out, Bae…”

“It’s Neal for you, too.” Bae turned away from her, startling Gold with his sudden attention. “So you let her do stuff like that to you, and you don’t even know if you’re the only one she’s doing it to? I thought you were clever.”

Gold hadn’t expected their conversation to take this direction, and he felt a lot like a fish out of water, gaping at his son without having the least idea what to answer. At last, he decided to concentrate on the first part of the question, since it seemed closest to their current issue. “There’s nothing wrong with ‘stuff like that’, as you put it. I’m sorry that you walked in on us like that, but sex is nothing one needs to be ashamed of, and even I do like doing it, so I refuse to apologize for anything…”

“Then why didn’t you tell me about Belle?”

Gold was still struggling to come up with an answer - _I was afraid, she’s so much younger, because I feared exactly this reaction_ \- when Bae narrowed his eyes, looking from Gold to Belle and back as if they were naked and at it all over again.

“Oh my god, did you… send her a dick pic this morning?”

“A what?” Gold asked, while Belle laughed out loud. She immediately stopped when Bae glared at her.

“Even if he did, that’s between us. We’re not here to defend ourselves, either. We’re sorry that you had to find out about us that way, but that doesn’t change the facts. We’re all adults at this table, and what your father and I do in our spare time and with whom has nothing to do with you.”

Bae focused his eyes on the table top and blushed. “Yeah, sorry… It just freaked me out.”

“I know, and that’s understandable. I would have freaked too, had I walked in on my dad like this. It’s still no excuse for treating us like that just because we enjoyed something with each other. Now, let’s have a beer together and laugh about it.”

Gold was astounded at how easily - and gracefully - Belle had brought his son back to earth. Maybe he wasn’t the only one easily susceptible to her charms… maybe she had some kind of super power. What stunned him even more, though, was that she constantly spoke of them as ‘us’ and ‘we’. When he sprang up to fetch them beer from the fridge, though, Bae frowned, as if Gold’s prompt reaction was something indecent and shameful.

“I don’t think I’m ready for that. Dad, do you even know her? Don’t you think there should at least be some… agreement about the relationship you’re having before going all down and dirty?”

“And what makes you think we’re not having one?”

“Honestly? That you’re sleeping with her at all.” Bae rose, giving Gold and Belle one last, long look before he stalked out. Belle was pale, clenching her jaw, but she looked more hurt than angry.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Gold asked. Belle pressed her lips into a thin line, clenching her hands to fists before she answered.

“I guess it means Bae and I are no longer friends. And who knows, maybe he’s disappointed that you’re not gay?”

Gold fetched each of them a bottle of beer, and Belle thanked him with a smile. He sat down again, opening her bottle and taking a sip of his own before speaking again. “Yeah, what’s up with that? How did he get the idea?”

“He said you haven’t had a relationship since his mother, and you keep the talk about flowers and bees rather gender neutral.”

“Well, he’s partly right. I did have sexual relationships with men…”

“As in… plural?”

Gold’s cheeks warmed, and he tried to hide behind his beer bottle. “Well, one. I’m not the type for casual intercourse, so there weren’t a lot of people before you…”

Belle startled him when she put her own bottle down hard and pushed her chair back as if she was about to run off. Gold reached for her hand and clasped her wrist.

“Is that a problem for you? That I’m bisexual?” He couldn’t help the sharpness creeping into his tone. Belle swallowed heavily, and Gold let immediately go of her wrist.

“That’s not it,” she whispered. “It’s more the part about not being the type for casual intercourse that scares me…”

“There’s no need to be scared. I’m not going to propose right away.” He tried to say it lightly, but if anything, she looked even more scared, and it was oddly uncomfortable to see her like that. He’d never seen her so insecure, and it left him slightly adrift, as if he’d missed a step in the dark and desperately fought to keep his balance. It got worse when Belle stood and stepped back. “It was a quip. That’s all…”

“Maybe Bae’s right. I’m not the right person for you…”

“That’s rubbish.” He rose, too, but he didn’t block her way when she started for the kitchen door. She took only one step before halting again, turning to face him.

“How do you know? We haven’t done a lot, besides having casual sex. And it’s not as if I gave you a lot of a choice there.”

“It’s true, you caught me somewhat by surprise, but I don’t think there’s a reason to change anything now, only because my son knows about us.”

“But is there even an ‘us’?” She shifted on her feet, as if she was forcing herself to stay when every cell of her body just wanted to flee, and that was almost all he needed for an answer.

“I don’t know,” he said, his voice scratching in his throat. “You tell me.”


	8. Chapter 8

Belle had left without answering him, and for a while, Gold didn’t know what to do with himself. She’d said she needed time, but how much time was enough? How long before he could call her? How long before he would get his answer?

He avoided Bae - and he strongly suspected that Bae was avoiding him just as much - and the only people actually talking with him were his customers. Those conversations were painfully devoid of actual connection and deeper meaning, though, leaving him even more empty and lost than without them. After five days, he couldn’t bear it anymore, and he took his car and drove over to the next town. 

Archibald Hopper’s house was small, wedged between other houses, its brick façade looking like a bloody tooth between the chalked, white fronts of the neighboring houses, but at least it was at the center of town. Gold had to wait almost thirty minutes, because Hopper had a patient, but the dark haired assistant told him that Dr. Hopper would have time for him after that. Gold tried to smile, but he only managed a twitch of his lips.

He was pretending to read some magazine about fishing while he waited, so successfully so that he didn’t notice at once when Hopper appeared in the door to the waiting room. Hopper had to clear his throat, and Gold nearly jumped. Placing the magazine neatly on a pile of other magazines, adjusting angles, he tried to regain composure. Hopper waited, watching him, and that didn’t make it any easier. Only after Gold had grabbed his cane and struggled to his feet, finally meeting the other man’s eyes, did Hopper address him.

“So… What brings you here?”

“You’re a therapist, aren’t you?”

“Well… of course. Do you need therapy?”

Gold no longer managed to look at Hopper, and fixed his eyes on his cane instead, only to realize that it was the worst possible thing to look at. He straightened again. “I need someone to talk.”

“And you think I’m a good option for that? I’m not sure it’s such a good idea.”

“You’re the only therapist I know. Do you want me to go?”

Hopper rubbed the bridge of his nose, then sighed. “No. Let’s talk. But I want you to know that this will be an official session. I’m going to bill you for it.”

“Fine.”

After this concession, Hopper stepped aside and pointed him to his office. Gold couldn’t help but taking a deep breath when he passed the man, closing his eyes for a tiny moment.

“So, where do you want to start?” Hopper asked, after they were seated in leather armchairs in his office. He even had a clipboard on his lap, tapping his pencil against a blank sheet of paper.

“My son’s avoiding me, and I don’t know how to talk to him.” Yes, that seemed like a safe starter.

“Did you have a fight? It’s perfectly normal for children to struggle with their parents as they grow up to become their own person.”

“Well, we sort of did have a fight, but I don’t understand exactly what it was about.”

“Well, that’s… interesting. What happened?” Hopper scribbled something down, and Gold tried ignoring the scratch of pencil on paper.

“He found out about me and… a woman. And as far as I understand, he’s not pleased about it.”

“And this woman… what does she mean to you?”

Of course Hopper would come to the heart of the matter, even when Gold wasn’t ready to go there yet. “A lot. She means a lot, but I don’t know how it happened, and I have no fucking clue what I mean to her. So, can we please concentrate on my son?”

Hopper smiled, and his face softened. “But that seems to be the far more pressing issue on your mind. And apparently, both problems are connected.”

Gold groaned. “Archie, please. I didn’t come here to get advice on my love life.”

“Of course not. Because that would be rather odd, wouldn’t it? Not talking to me in decades and then coming here for something as trivial as your love life.”

“This was a mistake.” Gold wanted to get up and leave, but Hopper grasped his arm and made him stay put.

“I’m sorry, Wilbur.”

Gold stared at Archie’s hand, at the fine red hair on the back of his fingers, and new sadness weighed him down, more so than the hand on his arm. “You never handled it well to see me suffer, did you?” he whispered, and Archie pulled back. Cleared his throat.

“How’s your leg doing? Is it still…”

“As painful as it used to be? Not nearly. It’s still bad enough. How’s the guilt doing?”

“Still as sharp as on the first day.”

“Must be hell for you.”

Archie narrowed his eyes. They were right back where they left off, thirty years ago, when Gold had been bitter and Archie so ridden with guilt that he didn’t even manage to look at him anymore. It still made him mad, clogging his throat and burning beneath his breastbone like acid. “It was just an accident. Get over it.”

Archie shook his head. “It should have been me, not you, and I ruined your life and almost killed you. So, no. I will never get over it.”

“Motorcycles are bitches. But it’s thirty years later and I can tell you that you didn’t ruin my life. Yet. But you will, if you keep insisting that it’s all your fault. We’ve been over this, it was just as much my fault, if not more. Now, can we get back to the present and talk about my son and his irrational dislike of the woman I love?”

“Fine. So you do love her. Why should your son have a problem with that?”

Gold could see that Archie only reluctantly changed the topic, but at least he did. Thirty years ago, he hadn’t let go of his guilt, and how he ruined Gold’s life just because of one short moment of carelessness; he hadn’t stopped psycho-analyzing Gold and dissecting him for the aversion he surely felt towards the causer of his pain and disability, until Gold finally did feel it, even though he had told himself that it hadn’t been there before.

“There’s something he’s not telling me. About her. Also, she’s young, and I think that he thinks she’s only after my money.”

“And is she?”

“I have no idea what she’s after, but so far, it definitely wasn’t my money.”

“How long do you know this girl?”

It irked Gold that Archie would call her a girl, especially after his admission of loving her. She might be young, but she was a grown woman, and she was the one holding power over him, not the other way around. It was the anger that helped him looking straight into Archie’s eyes when he answered. “Two and a half months.”

“That’s… awfully short, Wilbur. How can you be sure that you love her?”

“Because my heart beats like a drum when she smiles at me, and my body feels whole when she’s near. I’m wax in her hands, Archie, and all I want is spending time with her.”

“That doesn’t necessarily mean love. You could just have a crush on her…”

“I knew that I loved you after six weeks. Are you saying that was just a crush, too?”

Archie blushed, his hand clenching around the pencil. He still stuttered a little when he was nervous, and it still provoked the same, visceral reaction in Gold: a hunger to press his body against Archie’s and hold him, and take his lips in a feral kiss. He shook it off. Just a remainder of feelings long gone and snuffed out, a memory, if you want. Uncomfortable and unwanted, but there nevertheless. Maybe it would be different if he hadn’t been so heartbroken after Archie walked out of his life, despite the festering anger gnawing at him whenever he’d looked at Archie, and his blue eyes full of guilt.

“That’s something else,” Archie muttered, and this time, Gold didn’t manage to stay seated. He leapt to his feet, ignoring the growing pain in his leg, and started pacing.

“Why that? Because you were my first? Because we were younger, and loved wilder? I’m tired of being alone, Archie, and I want to love again. I didn’t when she walked into my life, but now I do, and I’m sick of everyone telling me it’s a bad idea.”

“You sound like a teenager, Wilbur. I’m not your father, I’m not telling you that it’s wrong. You’re a grown-up now, you’re allowed to make your own decisions, even if other people in your life - like your son - don’t like it. You don’t need to justify yourself. Not with me, and not with your son.”

“I know,” Gold gnarled, pausing and turning back to Archie.

“Then maybe it’s not us you worry about. Maybe it’s her. Are you afraid she might leave you if you tell her?”

All his anger and restless energy left him at that, and he dragged himself back to the chair and sank down. Belle hadn’t called him once since she walked out, since he asked her if there was a “them”, and maybe that was his answer… Maybe he’d wanted too much, too fast, and now he had to pay the price for it. “I think she already has,” he whispered, staring at the floor, and Archie reached for him, silently, and squeezed his shoulder.


	9. Please stay awhile

Gold started his days following a strict routine: getting up at 6:00, drinking a glass of water, going to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, shaving, then the shower. Fixed procedure there, too: shampoo, rinsing, shower gel, wanking, rinsing. Only that lately this routine had been interrupted, setting him even more on edge than the situation with his son and Belle already did. Gold was a firm believer in the merit of routines, and being unable to follow his tried and tested pattern because his _mind_ failed him was upsetting. His showers in the morning got longer and longer, but they accomplished nothing. Oh, he got hard alright. His cock did as it was supposed to do, no problem there. But he just didn’t get there. That last bit of the way seemed too steep. No matter how hard and fast he rubbed and stroked and pulled, his mind just didn’t let go. It was… unsatisfactory, to say the least.

Alcohol was of no help, and neither was his talk with Archie. His body had decided that it no longer belonged to him and if it weren’t so frustrating it’d be almost beautiful, in a way. But Gold didn’t like not being in control, even less not being in control of his own body. The longer it took Belle to call him, the more he resented her for it, and when she finally did call, he bit his tongue so he didn’t tell her to fuck off. Still, he needed a moment before he was ready to speak.

“Hey,” he rasped then, so breathless that he barely made a sound at all. His thoughts tumbled, stumbling over each other, just to die on the tip of his tongue. _What took you so long? Where do we stand? Will you have me?_

“Hi… I was wondering if you’d like to meet me for coffee or something?” Belle’s question was full of pauses, hesitating, as if it wasn’t what she wanted to say at all. And it wasn’t what Gold wanted to talk about either.

“Sure. Why not.”

Maybe they would be able to talk better in person.

He met Belle in front of _Any Given Sundae_ , Storybrooke’s ice cream parlor, because the weather was nice and Belle wanted ice cream instead of coffee. He got her a vanilla cone (a lie if there ever was one) and himself a pistachio one, and they strolled through the park, licking their ice cream in silence.

Gold pretended to be occupied with walking and eating and being careful not to drip onto his clothes, but in truth, he watched her out of the corner of his eyes and tried not to focus too hard on the way she licked her ice cream, and on the way it looked on her lips, creamy and white and obscene. In the end, he did drip green ice cream onto his coat. He couldn’t even be angry about it, though, because Belle smiled and wiped it away with her fingertips, licking it off her skin with a wink. He almost dropped his cone then.

“So… how have you been?” he asked, hoarsely, trying to distract himself as much as her. The smile slipped from her face.

“Fine, I guess. I needed time to think.”

“And have you come to a conclusion?” He was too forward, he knew that, wanted too much and too fast, and Belle stepped a little away from him, bringing space between them.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I’m ready yet for this… It seems as if you have no doubts that this is what you want, but we don’t even really know each other. Do you know what I mean?”

He forced a smile and nodded. “We could meet more often to remedy that.”

“Are you even interested in getting to know me better?”

Gold halted, exasperated. “Of course! I would love to know what you think, how you start your days, how you take your coffee, what moves you and what you want in life, what your favorite childhood memory is…”

“Maybe we should start small. Go to the movies or something.”

“So… you’re not asking if I want to know you better. You don’t know if _you_ want it.”

Belle fixed her eyes on the path before them and took a deep breath. “Yeah, maybe I don’t know that. There’s only one way to find out.”

“Okay. So, let’s go to the movies.”

“Now?”

“As good a time as any.” He shrugged. At least now she looked at him, and no longer the ground, even though her eyes were narrowed and her forehead crinkled in confusion.

“Alright.” She wasn’t exactly overflowing with enthusiasm, but at least she hadn’t outright declined. And on their slow walk to the movie theater, he even managed to make her laugh with inane quips. She started relaxing while they talked about mundane things, things that had nothing to do with her as a person and didn’t require her to open up about anything. Now that he was paying attention, he realized how closely she guarded herself, how little she let on about her personal life or opinions, or anything, really. He had never noticed before, when he had been too occupied with guarding himself.

Storybrooke’s movie theater was one of those places that had hardly changed since the 1940s and it was drenched in an old-fashioned charm that magically transported you into another time. It was also, at this time of day, almost empty. They bought tickets for some superhero movie Gold had never heard of and chose a row in the back of the theater. There were only a handful of other people in the room. They had their row all to themselves. When the lights went out the darkness created a tentative intimacy and Gold wondered if Belle would let him place his arm around her shoulder.

Belle leant towards him, all but crawling into his seat, really, leaning her head against his shoulder, and Gold took it as a hopeful sign that she wouldn’t protest if he stretched out his arm and circled her, pulling her even closer… He held his breath while carrying out his plan, and only dared to breathe again when she didn’t wriggle out of his embrace immediately. And for a while, all was well in the world. He soaked up her closeness, paying next to no attention to the movie and focusing all on her, breathing in her warm, clean scent and feeling the rhythm of her own breathing. He hadn’t known how much he longed for moments like this, for simple togetherness, for unguarded company rather than the painful exposure of his fears and insecurities as they’d bared their skin and explored each other’s bodies.

At first, Belle’s touch was light as a feather as she brushed her fingertips along the curve of his knee, easily mistakable as a tentative attempt to extend their intimacy by placing her hand there. And had she stayed there, he wouldn’t have thought anything of it. But she swept along the inside of his thigh, up, and Gold almost jumped out of his seat when she cupped him through his pants. And his cock, as unwilling to obey Gold as ever, stood to attention, hard and heavy, in no time at all. It was embarrassing, and more than a little vexing. He clenched his jaws, pressed his eyes shut, and swallowed.

“Can’t resist me, can you?” he growled, and hissed when she tightened her grip around him.

She wriggled in her seat, pulling one leg up to kneel, and whispered against his neck, just before pressing a damp kiss to his throbbing pulse. “There’s no need for sarcasm, Wilbur. You are irresistible to me, it’s true.”

“I thought you want us to get to know each other better…”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t have fun while doing so. Or do you want me to stop?”

She rubbed him through his pants, and his straining flesh throbbed in need. It was impossible to reject her advances, despite knowing better. “Would it matter if I’d told you to stop?”

“Of course. _You_ matter.” Her hand had stilled, and it took all his strength not to buck into her touch and move her to resume stroking him.

“Then do as you please. I can’t refuse you anything…” It was only a whisper, and he almost despised himself for it. Alas, it was the truth, and when she worked down his zipper and slipped her hand into his pants, he all but groaned. Clenching his teeth, he grabbed the empty seat before him, grateful that the theater was almost empty and the movie one of those noisy action flicks, so the possibility of anyone overhearing him was small. Still, he cursed under his breath when Belle peeled his cock out of his pants and bent down to kiss his tip. Till now, he’d still had his arm around her back, but now he allowed himself to stroke up her spine and grab a fistful of her hair, forcing her to look up to him. “Here?” he rasped, “Really?”

Belle smiled, licking her red lips. “Afraid of getting caught?”

“Hell, no.” He loosened his grip and let his head fall back when she closed her mouth around him once more. He wouldn’t last long, not with the built-up tension of weeks coiling in his belly and rendering him helpless. Not when she sucked him in so deeply and dragged her tongue along his shaft whenever she pulled back, and not when she slipped her hand into his pants and cradled his balls like that. They could get caught any second, he could let slip a sound and someone would turn around and see her head bobbing up and down above his lap, and they’d probably get banned for life from this place, but damn him if he cared. It was like the world stopped existing beyond the warmth of her mouth. It wasn’t enough, though, never enough, just as he was never enough, and he tightened his grip in her hair again and forced her to take him deeper, so deep that he felt her gag around his tip. She made a sound, but it was drowned out by the movie, and he kept her in place just a little longer, suddenly full of resentment and keen on giving her more than she had bargained for. If she wanted his cock, and nothing but his cock, she should get it, and choke on it.

Finally he pulled her back again. She looked at him glassy-eyed, a thread of spit hanging from her mouth to his cock, and dark stains on her cheeks. She was breathing heavily, panting, but she didn’t pull back completely. No, she moved closer again, ready to take him in again, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, ready to lick him. Gold kept her just out of reach with his iron grip in her hair, grasping his cock with his free hand.

“You really want that?” he growled, surprised at the strength of his anger, at the sudden desire to hurt her. But she’d wanted to toy with him, hadn’t she? She wanted it all, all the fun and no strings attached, complete freedom, and he as her devout subject.

“I want you,” she said, hoarsely, and he almost believed her. She opened her mouth again when he brought his tip closer, and lapped at him when he dragged it across her lips, smearing her dark red lipstick. She never once broke eye contact. Maybe it was because of that, because her gaze made him feel filthy and cruel, that he hissed “Open up!”, holding her stock-still while he pumped his cock, until he could no longer hold back, and came with a grunt, spurting his seed into her open mouth and onto her face.

Belle flinched, finally closing those haunting eyes. His cum dripped from her tongue, and he let go of his cock to catch it with his fingertips, making her lick it off. She didn’t move, motionlessly allowing him to wipe it from her cheeks and chin and feed it to her, and the lack of resistance from her made him even angrier. He’d treated her abhorrently, had acted like an ass, and yet she was soft and complacent and almost smiled while she sucked up every drip of cum that he smeared across her lips. Why was she okay with being treated like that, but not with allowing him closer, not with opening up and allowing real, emotional intimacy? Though, after what he’d just done, there was not a chance left that there would ever be such a thing between them. No, not after this, not after he let his anger get the better of him.

For a short moment, in the flickering light of the movie projector, he wondered if her eyes were filled with tears when she looked at him again, and if her smile was meant to fool him and distract him from the truth. Maybe she was just putting on a brave face, faking it so he wouldn’t question the facade she put on. He fumbled his pocket square out and used it to dab her face, gently, cleaning off his mess, and his heart broke when she smiled, closed her eyes and turned her face into his palm, kissing is hand. He didn’t deserve this.

“Let’s sneak out the back, shall we?” he whispered. He didn’t care for the movie. All he wanted was to bring her to safety, shelter her from anyone who could see her and know, without a doubt, what she had done. Only when Belle nodded did he put away his kerchief and bring his clothes in order. He’d probably soiled them, too, but he cared even less for that. He took her hand and led the way, out of the theater and then out of the back of the building, into a narrow alley. In the harsh light outside, her face was even more of a mess. Her lips were swollen, her lipstick and mascara smeared, her hair tousled. What a bastard he was.

“You’re looking at me as if my face is melting. Is it that bad?” She tried to sound light-hearted, but she couldn’t fool him.

“I’m so sorry. That was despicable of me.”

Belle grinned, but to him it looked like she was baring her teeth in a snarl. “It’s okay. You would have stopped if I asked it of you, and honestly, it was hot. No need to feel bad for it.”

He frowned, not believing a word she said. But it would be so easy to just agree and let it rest. That was what she wanted, wasn’t it? No questions asked, no hard feelings, no closer look at how she _felt_ , beneath that brave face. “If you say so.”

Belle knitted her brows and tilted her head. Apparently he sounded just as unconvincing as she did. “Wanna bring me home and have a cup of tea? You seem to need it.”

Gold nodded. Belle took his hand, leading the way through back alleys and quiet sideways, till they reached the back of the library, where she used his cane again to pull down the fire escape.

“How do you do this when I’m not here?” he asked, and Belle laughed.

“I have a hook behind that dumpster over there. But the cane is classier.”

“Aren’t you afraid of intruders?”

“And what should keep them from using the stairs if the doors were accessible? If someone wants to get in, they get in. There’s no shutting them out.”

She started climbing and Gold followed her after a moment of hesitation. He didn’t agree with her, and the fact that she lived in such a vulnerable place made him uncomfortable. She waited until he’d climbed in through the window after her, then she disappeared through a door and he heard water splash. He felt lost standing there, without a clue what to do while he waited for her return, and not daring to look around, invading her personal space. It was hard to overlook the chaos though, the stacks of books everywhere, the shoes and used mugs, the paper strewn across the floor. She would never even notice if someone _had_ broken in, with all that mess.

Belle came back, her face still wet, but clean now, and she took his hand and pulled him into her bedroom, where he stood just as lost and uncomfortable as before while she slipped out of her skirt and blouse, even her bra, unabashed and without turning her back to him. Gold looked away.

“Do you want to take off your blazer?” she asked, and when she stepped close he saw that she had put on a loose shirt. It was so thin that he could see through it, could see her dark nipples and the mark beneath her breast, on the right side of her ribcage.

“Why?” His voice broke around that one syllable, and he cleared his throat.

“It would make it more comfortable for you, I think.”

“Make what more comfortable?” He didn’t resist when Belle pushed the jacket off his shoulders, nor when she unbuttoned his waistcoat and peeled him out of it, even though she didn’t answer his question at once.

“I’d like you to hold me for a while, that’s all. And I wanna hold you in return.”

“Oh.” It was as if he’d lost his will, and he let her pull him down into her bed like a lamb being led to slaughter. She snuggled against his chest, resting her head above his heart, and Gold wrapped his arms around her after a moment, and buried his nose in her hair. He hesitated to break the silence, afraid it would ruin everything, ruin the moment that was so reminiscent of the intimacy he craved. It was what he wanted in a relationship and he wanted to linger over this moment as long as possible. It was Belle who spoke first, without turning her head to look at him. Her fingers were idly playing with the buttons of his shirt, tickling him.

“My favorite childhood memory is of my mom baking Christmas cookies. She gave me salt dough to play with while she baked, because I always ate the cookies I cut right away, and she didn’t want me to get a tummyache. I formed fairytale figures out of the dough, unicorns and wolves and dwarfs, and Snow White and Little Red Riding Hood. Of course they looked terrible, but I saw their true selves and Mom did, too. So, after she was done with the cookies she baked my figures too, and we painted them afterwards. Mom painted a scenery on cardboard, and I played out all the stories she always read to me, and made them into my own. The wolf loved Little Red Riding Hood, so much that he followed her and slept at her feet and protected her from the Monster that held her mother captive. And Snow White and the dwarfs came to their rescue and banned the Monster to the Land Without Light, so it would learn what it meant to be in the dark, and be sorry for all the terror it caused.”

She fell silent, taking a trembling breath, and Gold felt something hot and wet soaking through his shirt. He tightened his grip around her. “And was it sorry?”

Belle swallowed and heaved a deep sigh. “No. Never. It walked into the dark and laughed, and it said _‘Ha ha ha, I’m not scared of anything. Your petty threats will get you nowhere!’_ And to show that it was speaking the truth, it brought darkness over all the lands.”

“That’s a rather dark story. Why is it your favorite childhood memory?”

Belle lifted her head and looked at him, and for a moment, he saw the pain deep in her eyes, raw and hopeless, but her gaze clouded over, and it was gone as if it had never been there at all. “Because it’s the last Christmas I spent with my mom. She died three days after New Year’s Eve.”

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, helpless and lost for what to say. Belle smiled, as if it was nothing, and shrugged.

“It was a long time ago. I hardly remember it anymore. So, are you ready for round number two? Don’t get me wrong, I love to suck you off, but I’d love to get off, too, at some point. And you had your fun…”

The abrupt change of topic was somewhat jarring, and Gold needed a moment to process it, but her hand sneaking down to his pants and working on his zipper left no room for second guessing. “Indeed I had. But you have to admit, sucking a cock is amazing!”

Belle giggled, a sound that turned into a gasp when he rolled her on her back and pressed his lips to her throat. If she wanted to forget about the past, he would damn well do his best to distract her.


End file.
